The Stone of the Immortals
by ashwindslave
Summary: Ranma ½ Harry Potter crossover. Voldemort plots to achieve true immortality and Harry meets family he never knew he had. After OotP and 4 yrs after Pheonix Mountain.HPfemBlaise, RanmaTonks
1. Chapter 1

The Stone of the Immortals by ashwindslave

Prologue and Chapter 1

Disclaimer- The author does not own the rights to Harry Potter, Ranma ½, or D&D (which only has a slight influence on this story). The plot and some of the characters are my ideas, for all the good it does me.

AN: This story is AU and crossover. It is also my first fic and I currently intend to make it a long one, so tell me what you think. There is a lot of background info that is worked out that won't likely be part of the story (family trees and timelines for instance). If people want to see this later I may post it separate from the story. So, here's to avoiding a senior thesis.

Voldemorte's lair

A line of black-cloaked figures slowly filed into a murky room, their silvered masks glinting in the negligible light given from the braziers placed about the room. When they all were finally kneeling before the throne in the back of the room, the figure seated there leaned forward.

"Luciusss, report."

One of the kneeling figures in front lifted hs had. "My Lord, the stone was not at the Imoptera site. Our investigation revealed that it once was, but it was moved thousands of years ago."

"Ssss. This is unacceptable Luciuss. You have tree months to learn its location."

"But my Lord, the Stone of the Immortals hasn't been seen in three thousand years! I need more time!"

"I want the Stone before he returns to Hogwarts! Perhaps you need a reminder of the price of failure. _Crucio!_" When Lucius had screamed for nearly twenty seconds Voldemort finally released him and turned to another of the kneeling figures. "Sseveruss, how goes the translation of the formula?"

"My Lord, the only copy we have is in a unusual form of Ancient Egyptian. We will need an expert in the field if we are to learn more about this _God's Blood_ potion."

"Spare me your excuses! The ritual _musst_ be performed when the Immortal Star reachess the correct position or I will have to wait another ten years! Ten yearss Sseveruss! If you and Lucius fail me at this your usefulness will be at an end. I think perhaps you need a reminder ass well. **_CRUCIO!_**

****

* * *

****

Severus Snape slowly limped his way up the road towards Hogwarts castle. In the end the Dark Lord felt he needed to remind everyone just who owned their souls and who was able to remove his followers from the ministry holding cells just hours after they entered them. Slowly he made his way to the office of the headmaster. When he arrived, the door swung open without a touch.

"Come in Severus. Have a seat. Lemon drop?" There was no twinkle in the aged eyes of the headmaster as he raised a candy dish seemingly out of habit.

"No thank you. Right now all I want is my bed. But your chair will do for now." At this he stiffly collapsed into a leather chair near the desk. "Hello Minerva. I don't suppose you would be willing to share that bottle sitting next to you?"

"Of course Severus. You stay there and I'll get you a glass."

"Thank you. He was not pleased tonight with our lack of progress. If Lucius and I don't have what he requires by the time the 'Immortal's Star' reaches its height, he has outright stated we will both die. The task seems impossible. People have searched for thousands of years for the stone and come up empty handed every time."

At this Albus leaned back in his chair. "Even if you found the answer, I wouldn't let you tell him anything. The consequences would be too great. You will have to lead him on until the time nears and then your roll as spy will be over. Meanwhile, get Bill Weasley a copy of the inscription. He may know someone who can help."

"I'm glad there's finally an end in sight. I don't know how much longer I can continue to fool him. Sooner or later my luck will run out. On another note, he has given Bella the task of harassing the brat. She's planning something evil and painful but no one outside of her strike group knows what. I do know she's been speaking with the vampires that joined us recently quite a bit."

Minerva leaned forward with a worried expression on her face. "Albus, I've been meaning to speak you about that. With his new recruits Voldemort is gaining followers faster than we are. He already outnumbers us. If this keeps up he'll have us outnumbered two to one by the time school starts again. Cornelius hampers our recruiting more than Voldemort's. Even now that he admits Voldemort has returned, he still sees you as a threat to his position. We don't dare approach any Aurors that we haven't already."

Albus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have a debt I could call in to get a rather powerful Sorcerer to join, but I am reluctant to do so. I will bring it up at tonight's meeting. Hopefully someone else will have a better solution."

* * *

Albus' hopes were in vain. After nearly two hours of debate, no solution had been found outside of starting to recruit students, which many felt was unacceptable. Finally Albus sighed and presented his idea.

"There is a rather powerful Sorcerer I could contact who owes me a life debt. I met him years ago when myself and some others were infiltrating Grindlewald's stronghold. We found him in the dungeon bound with nearly fifty feet of enchanted rope and buried in a pile of men's undergarments. He never did explain that part. The others felt we should leave him and continue our mission. I freed him and by the time the night was through I had mixed feeling about it. It is a fact that without his aid we would have failed in our task. But he was a bit of a… special character."

There was a bit of laughter at that. Daedalus leaned forward. "It seems that all of the powerful wizards around here are a bit 'special'."

A rueful grimace crossed Albus' face. "Perhaps, but few of these eccentric wizards recharge their powers by engaging in inappropriate contact with female undergarments. By the time the night was over all the women with us were 'going regimental'. There is also another problem. This man is a Black Sorcerer."

Stunned silence followed this statement. Moody was the first to recover his wits. "You want to bring a Black Sorcerer into the Order of the Pheonix? Albus, have you gone mad?"

"That is always a possibility, but the situation is getting desperate, and I happen to know when he left he was planning on taking on several students when he returned home. Anyone trained by such a man would be strong and ruthless allies."

Tonks rather sheepishly raised her hand. "Excuse me. I know this may sound ignorant, but why do you keep emphasizing that he is a sorcerer? Isn't that the same as a wizard?"

Moody snapped his glare from the headmaster to the pink haired women across the table from him. "Did you never pay attention in training? It's a wonder that you've survi…"

"Enough Alaster. Given the rarity of sorcerers in Europe it is understandable. Here in Europe it's been many years since we began to drive off the more sensitive magical races. The increased population density coupled with the disappearing forests and increased use of iron by the muggles has made this continent rather hostile to some of them. In some areas like Africa, the Amazon, and the Far East, humans have more recently mixed blood with these peoples like we used to do. This mixed heritage, while increasing the magical core of the offspring, often is chaotic and ill suited to our more structured form of magic. They rarely use wands and thus sacrifice more structured magics for something that tends to be more elemental in nature. Sometimes the result is a child with a very large magical core who is completely unable to light a candle and for all intents and purposes would be a squib. I don't know what he is, but he is obviously not human. But I digress. I will leave it to a vote."

Moody sneered and then sighed. "Do you think he can and will help us?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess I vote aye."

With Moody's endorsement it was quickly decided that the headmaster should contact him. "Well then. Let us adjourn to the library. I have already prepared it for a calling."

* * *

As curious order members lined the walls of the library, Albus lit a clay vessel filled with charcoal that sat in the middle of a chalk diagram. After chanting for a few minutes Albus finished with "Happosai! Happosai! Happosai! I name thee!" The smoke rising from the coals abruptly thickened and turned black. A humanoid shape immediately formed. The figure stood less than three feet tall and was dressed in a gi. A fringe of hair circled his head and a pipe hung from his mouth. The most startling feature on the shriveled and ancient man was two eyes that glowed a malevolent red.

"WHO CALLS? I'M A BUSY MAN! I GOT THINGS TO DO, LACY DARLINGS TO LIBERATE! I CAN'T STAND AROUND ALL DAY YA KNOW! SPEAK UP! The voice was high pitched and gravelly.

"It is Albus Dumbleore. I wish to speak with you about a matter troubling England and ask for your help."

The voice became more normal. "Ahh! Old Tommy Boy still givin' ya trouble? Well sorry, but I can't come right now. The Victoria's Secret fashion show is coming up. Lots o' work to do."

"Are you sure you can't. Our situation worsens. We could use all the aid we can get."

"Positive! But since I do owe you, this is what I can do. I have an ungrateful snot nosed little punk of a student who is in England right now. He was attending a tournament and decided while he was there he would go looking for an equally worthless bit of family that lives there. I'll contact him and send him to you at Hogwarts. Give him a good sob story and lots of food and he'll fight for ya. One condition. Don't remove his curse, its too much fun!" And with that the image faded.

Tonks was the first to break the silence that followed. "Wow! For some reason he reminded me of a oompa-loompa."

* * *

A young man walked slowly down a residential street, looking at an address on a piece of paper in his hand and at the houses around him.

_Francis Arnold Evans_

_Number 8 Privet Drive_

His features were distinctly Asian as was his clothing. He wore a red silk shirt with black silk pants and light, black shoes. All the clothes had seen better days. A large and obviously heavy pack was slung casually over one shoulder.

"Yup. Its official, I've pulled a Ryoga. Everything just looks the same. I swear these houses all came from a cookie cutter! I guess I'll have to find someplace to sleep for the night. Its too dark to look any longer." Immediately after saying this, a piercing scream rang out from down the street.

"Dammit! Why does this always happen?" A quick triple jump put him on top of a nearby house. Down the street a large group of people seemed intent on tearing down a house. A quick scan showed that the people had no ki. "Zombies? I hate Zombies! Sometimes I wish I used weapons instead of my hands and feet."

A quick jump took him off the roof and onto the street. As he ran to the house, flashes of light occasionally appeared from inside the house. Not wasting a moment he tore into the walking dead and cracking/squishing sounds followed his whirlwind path through the hoard. As he fought, his battle cry rang across the street. "EEW! That's disgusting!"

Upon reaching the front door he saw a young man standing at the top of the stairs waving a stick around and shouting. Bursts of light came out of the stick blowing bits of gore all over the house. Between the two of them the zombies were soon carpeting the floor.

The young man cautiously watched the man who came to aid him. "Who are you and what are you doing here? There was defiantly a bit of fatigue in the voice.

"I'm kickin' zombie ass! As for my name, it R…"

"HARRY POTTER!"

"No, That's not it. Its… ?"

"ICKLE HARRYKINS. WHY DON"T 'OO COME OUT AND PWAY? IS ICKLE HARRYKINS AFWAID OF WIDDLE BEWA?

Immediately all sign of fatigue left Harry's face and he rushed down the stairs and out the front door. Outside several black-cloaked figures were arranged in a semi-circle around the front door. A black haired, gaunt woman stood holding a stick. Two figures were to each side of her.

"Lestange, you bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh? I don't think I'm going to die here today. Neither are you. The Dark Lord wants that pleasure all for himself. I do believe that your relatives will not be so honored." Bellatrix gestured to her allies. "Kill them, I'll play with the boy until you're finished. You have three minutes."

The four vampires lowered their hoods and all drew curved knives that were etched with red runes. They began to circle around the young man who was just now beginning to realize just how screwed he really was.

"Hey kid, you keep her busy and I'll take care of the goth brothers here."

Harry nearly jumped out of his shoes after being reminded that someone else was there. "Um… are you sure? That's four vampires."

"Vampires? I've never fought a vampire before. This should be fun! You just worry about grandma there and I'll take the leeches."

"GRANDMA? How dare you, you brat! Rip his guts out! We don't have time for this." Bellatrix made a gesture with her wand and a red light flew at Harry who quickly blocked it and retaliated.

The four vampires wasted no time and attacked quickly. Ranma dodged the opening strikes by mere millimeters. 'Damn, these guys move fast! I can't mess around.' Briefly he thought of a time when he would have disabled his foes, but he had learned the folly of that philosophy. Akane's death at Pheonix Mountain almost four years ago had changed things. Monsters like Saffron and vampires were to be destroyed. After several glancing blows did little more than stagger the vampires, Ranma finally landed a solid kick. The vampire flew in a shallow arc through a white picket fence and into the side of the neighbor's house. The other vampires stared in shock as the body of their comrade turned to dust.

"Wha tha fuck are you?"

Not even bothering to answer, Ranma took advantage of their distraction to almost literally kick another vampire's head off. The remaining two attacked again, this time far more cautiously. Ranma, getting an odd feeling from the knives the vampires carried, decided to be cautious and take his time finishing off the remaining two.

Meanwhile Harry was finding just how lucky he had been in the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix had controlled the fight from the beginning. His unfocused rage had put him at a distinct disadvantage, which she had capitalized on. His oversized clothes were splotched with blood and a throbbing pain in his left shoulder let him know that his arm wouldn't be of any use for now.

The sound of a small bell drew both combatants attention. "Time's up Boys! Time to get out of here."

"I don't think their going anywhere. They seem to have come down with a bad case of dead… er."

"Damn you! Whoa are you?"

"I'm…"

_Pop. Poppoppoppoppoppoppop…pop._

Sigh…

With a final hate filled glance Bellatrix fled.

Ranma looked at the nearly thirty sticks pointed his way. He reached a hand up and nervously tugged on his braid. "Hi, I'm Ranma. Sorry about this."

AN: Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

The Stone of the Immortals by ashwindslave

Chapter 02

Disclaimer- The author does not own the rights to Harry Potter, Ranma ½, or D&D (which only has a slight influence on this story). The Plot and some of the Characters are my ideas, for all the good it does me.

AN: Hmm, this chapter feels a bit abrupt to me. I'm having trouble keeping it slow to properly lay the foundation of the story I _really_ want to write.

Thank you to my first two reviewers!

Ranma slowly slipped his hands in his pocket as he assumed his 'I'm innocent, really!' combat stance. "Um, mind pointin' those things somewhere else?"

"Yes, I do mind." The mangled old veteran's wand seemed to twitch. "Who are you and what's your business here?"

"Ranma Saotome, Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Purveyor of fine ass kickings since 1975. I was just passing by when I heard the fight. Do you guys normally have zombie problems?"

At this point Harry had recovered enough to join in. "Guys, he helped me out. The Dursleys would be dead now if he hadn't shown up."

Albus stepped forward and gestured for them to lower their wands. "I believe we should take this elsewhere. Remus, escort Harry and Ranma into the house. Kingsley and Nymphadora, go to the ministry and get some cleanup for the inferi and some obliviators. Arthur, see Hopkirk about the underage violation for Harry. Try to simply delay her and I'll deal with the rest tomorrow. Alaster and Severus stay with me. The rest of you return to your duties."

As people apparated to carry out their various tasks, Remus was already showing Harry and Ranma into the Dursley's living room. Stepping carefully the older men followed. Moody stopped for a moment to pick up three knives that lay on the ground. One silenced fat man and one revived aunt later and they were all seated.

"You freaks, I demand to know what you're doing here. Why are there zombies in my flowers and on my carpet? What's going on?"

Albus calmly offered lemon drops before answering. "Firstly, those were inferi, not zombies. Zombies are more powerful than inferi. Secondly, it appears Voldemort has found a way around the wards on this house. He also managed to suppress the alarms I had placed for a short time, thus our slow response. I must thank you young man for aiding Harry. I must ask Harry, you excluded yourself in the list of the deceased if Ranma hadn't appeared. Is there any reason why?"

"Bellatrix said she was only going to hurt me because Voldemort wanted to kill me himself. The vampires were here to kill the Dursleys, not me."

Petunia's eyes grew large and she seemed to have trouble getting any words out.

At this point Moody spoke up. "Albus, there were some Bloodfang Clan knives on the ground out there."

"While I was fighting Bellatrix Ranma fought the vampires."

"Really? And how exactly did you kill three vampires?"

Ranma stretched and leaned back on the couch. "Four actually. There's another by the next house down. Its just martial arts. Hit anything hard enough and it'll stay down."

"You can't just hit a vampire and kill it. It takes magic or a hardwood stake through the heart to kill even a fledgling vampire."

"We'll, I don't use magic if I can help it. Causes too many problems."

"So you're not a wizard?"

"Hell no! I already told you, I'm a martial artist."

"How then do you know of magic?"

"What, is it s'posed to be a secret or somethin'? I guess you could say I have experience with curses and some potions and such."

"It's illegal in every country of the world to expose the magical world to the muggles. Where did these violations take place?"

"Huh? Well, I'm from Japan."

"And who exactly…?"

"Enough Alaster. We can deal with that later." Albus leaned forward in his chair, looking Ranma in the eye. "I believe you said something earlier about why you were nearby?"

"Yeah, I was just looking for my grandfather's house and I got a bit lost."

Albus leaned back and smiled, obviously relieved about something. "Well, Harry has lived here for quite some time, perhaps he can give you directions."

"Sure, after you helped me out it is the least that I can do Ranma."

Ranma leaned forward to hand Harry a slip of paper. "I know it's around here somewhere, but it was already a bit dark before I made it to town."

Harry's brow furrowed as he read the address. "Well, I know where number 8 Privit Drive is. That's only a few houses down from here. But the Hendriks have lived there for as long as I can remember. I don't know this Francis Arnold Evans."

At this a werewolf's eyebrows rose and Petunia let out a strangled gasp. "Y-y-your Nodaka's son?"

"Yeah. You know my mom?"

"NO! I've never heard of her. I don't know who you're talking about." Even her husband raised an incredulous eyebrow at that.

Albus gave her his best "headmaster" look. "Petunia, I think it best that you tell me what you are talking about now."

Petunia's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "Father was in the service when he was younger and at one point he was in the orient. He was… a bit indiscrete. I think her name was Mariko or something like that. My father didn't find out she was pregnant until he was about to leave. She later died giving birth to Nodaka, who was then placed as a ward of the state. I know father used to send money in his letters on occasion and received letters back. Mother and Father would fight about it occasionally. I knew Nodaka got married and had a son. We didn't hear any more after my parents died in '78."

"Yeah, that fits what mom told me. 'Cept I didn't know that grandfather was dead."

"I have another aunt and cousin and you didn't tell me?"

"Its not a proper topic of conversation." Petunia ignored the green-eyed glare she was receiving.

Albus sighed and massaged his temples. "At this point the conversation is irrelevant to the fact that the wards at Privit Drive no longer protect you. Harry must be moved to another location and so must the Dursleys. I would suggest Vernon and Petunia, that you leave Europe altogether. Australia would perhaps be the best choice. I can help arrange for a transfer, and perhaps a raise for Vernon?"

Vernon's face turned purple, but that subsided when Petunia put a hand on his arm. "Vernon, if it's not safe for Dudley anymore, we should take the offer." At this Vernon reluctantly nodded.

"Good! Now I will remove the ward bases attached to your core tomorrow before you leave. I realize that this is sudden, but you have little time. Your things can be sent to you later. Harry, I think you should pack quickly and we will take you to headquarters."

Harry left the room and Remus followed him.

Ranma stood and grabbed his pack. "I'm coming too. If someone is after my family, I'm not running away. And I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Dursley would be overjoyed if I went with them."

Snape broke his silence. "What makes you think this is your choice?"

"Severus, I think perhaps it is best if he comes with us. He did not lie to me." Moody looked distrustful of this but held his tongue.

"Fine! At least its not another Potter."

* * *

Harry and Remus packed in silence for a moment before Remus spoke up.

"Harry, I know it will be difficult, but we have nowhere else for you to go that's safe."

"I know. I guess it's got to be even worse for you. I only knew him for a short time. He was you friend for a lot longer."

"There is no real measure of better or worse when people lose someone they care about. You hurt just as much as I do. Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know Remus. I think it might be a while before I'm all right. I was pretty messed up when I got here this summer. At first I could do nothing but blame myself for what happened. After about a week, I began to see that it wasn't entirely my fault. I did what I could and that just wasn't enough. But the ones who are really to blame are the ones who started this war."

"I'm glad you realized that. I blamed myself as well. I saw what the confinement was doing to Sirius and I couldn't do anything but be there as much as possible."

"I swear though, if I receive another letter from Hermione about Sirius, I'll burn her library. I've gotten six since the end of school and one book on survivor's guilt."

"That's a bit… tactless."

"She has never realized that you can't solve everything by looking in a book. I feel bad for Ron if they ever start dating. He will end up with a book on the proper methods of snogging."

"Sirius had a book like that. It's in the Black library now, disguised of course. It would be very interesting if Hermione ever got the desire to research wizarding Victorian history and found a copy of the Kama Sutra in stead. Sirius got a good laugh out of that when he tried to set it out for her to find last Christmas."

"Hmm, maybe I should take interest in wizarding history."

"Your father would approve. Speaking of family, what do you think?"

Harry carefully closed the now full trunk. "I guess I don't know what to think. I still haven't fully realized that I was attacked yet again. I keep thinking that I will have family again and it keeps getting yanked away. Part of me doesn't want to get my hopes up."

"Well then, since you're packed lets get you back to Grimauld place so Poppy can patch you up and you can get to know your cousin a bit more."

The two of them returned to the living room just as Dumbledore was explaining portkeys and apparation to Ranma who appeared to have reservations about that mode of travel. When they arrived at Grimauld place, Ranma was given a private room on the second floor and Harry was back in the room he and Ron had shared previously. After washing off the "zombie juice" the residents turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning Harry was on his way to investigate the smells coming from the kitchen when noises from the dining room caught his attention. When he entered the room he saw his cousin doing an exercise that looked like a cross between a pushup and a handstand.

"Good Morning Ranma."

Thunk! Whap! Crunch! "Ow."

"Sorry about that."

"S'OK. I should have been paying closer attention."

"It smells like breakfast is almost done. Would you care for some?"

"When you ask a Saotome that question, the answer is always yes."

Remus was just finishing a large breakfast of eggs, bacon and hashbrowns when the two of them entered the room. "Good morning Harry, Ranma."

"Good morning Remus/Mr. Lupin."

"Please call me Remus Ranma. Harry, the paper has a story about the attack last night. Its there on the sideboard."

"Hmm, lets see if it actually has any truth to it. 32 inferi and five Death Eaters. They decided not to mention that they were vampires?"

"Kingsley said Fudge claimed it would start a panic. Fudge also tried to get you hauled in last night and charged for underage magic. Since nobody knew where you went he's likely still ranting. Albus will be seeing him today. Albus thinks he can get you off but this means he will have little chance of getting you the exemption he wanted. That may of course be unnecessary by next week."

"Why? What happens next week?"

Remus seemed to ponder for a bit as he served breakfast and sat down. "Harry, they will hold a reading for Sirius' will next week. Though we don't have a copy, he told me a bit of what was in it. I know several people will be getting a large amount of money. Tonks has taken an extended leave of absence at work so she can work for the order this summer because of that. I know he left money to Albus, the Weasleys, you and myself as well. Albus also suspects that Sirius may have named you the new head of the Black Family."

"Can he do that if I'm not a Black?"

"You're just as much a Black as Tonks, Draco and Bellatrix. None of them are officially Blacks since they all are part of other families. Almost anyone with pureblood ancestry could be named a Black under these circumstances because of the marrying between the families. Though much of that was through magical adoption rituals. Very few people are actually descended from Gundar the Black. But the technicalities are enough that he could have pulled it off. He didn't have the authority to bring anyone into the family in any way but marriage though. His mother made sure that he was only declared provisional head of the clan due to his allegiances. Thus he only had the power to choose who would be the next head from those in the family. He could only look outside the family if no direct family members were left. Her plans were likely foiled by his time in prison. I would guess she intended to force him to marry a pureblood and name his son the new head. If he did name you head, then the family resources would go to you to manage and only his personal accounts would be split up at the reading."

"But I don't know anything about managing money!"

"You would just do the same thing as the Potter family is doing right now. Hire a firm to manage the money. You don't really need to do anything until you graduate from Hogwarts."

"What do you mean 'the Potter Family'?"

"Haven't you been told about that? Gringotts at least should have said something by now."

"Given I don't know what you're talking about I think that would be a NO!"

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't realize…" Remus took a deep breath. "While your parents weren't the Malfoys, the were very well off due to James' family. I know the house at Godric's Hollow was the smallest of three that they owned. The other two were family homes, but that house was one they bought together after they were married. I believe the largest home is a manor and the other is best defined as a small keep. The Blacks however, were a much larger family due to their practice of absorbing other families. Their estate was one of the largest in Europe. The true ancestral home is somewhere near the Swartzwald in Germany. This was the castle built by Gundar the Black when he founded the family over two thousand years ago. The Black family is very old and has nearly become extinct four times. They moved to England during the time of William the Conqueror. The Black family isn't the oldest in Europe, but it is close.

Harry sat in silence for a time, disturbed only by the sounds of Ranma who had got up and begun cooking when they weren't watching.

"How do you know so much about the Blacks?"

"Sirius told me most of it. He was forced to memorize the family history before he went to Hogwarts. There are also a few books about it in the library that I read."

"I have a feeling this is going to become even more confusing. So the Blacks have their own castle in Germany?"

"Well, technically yes. But they seem to have misplaced it shortly before coming to England."

"How exactly do you misplace a castle?"

"Sirius said that part was a bit vague and it wasn't mentioned in any books. Sirius always liked to bring it up every time the subject of family history was discussed in public. This was one of the things that irritated his mother the most."

THUD!

Harry and Remus both jumped. In the middle of the table sat a large plate of scrambled eggs. In front of Ranma sat a large skillet with even more.

"What? I got food on my face or something?"

After breakfast they moved to the sitting room. The next several hours were spent giving Ranma a basic idea of the wizarding world. Ranma occasionally would supply a humorous story involving his ex-fiancés. One thing that Harry and Remus noticed immediately was that Ranma couldn't sit still for long. After only 20 minutes Ranma began to absently do pushups, sit-ups and other exercises, some of which seemed rather bizarre. The only time he seemed to sit still was when he assumed a meditative position, while upside down on his head. It was easy to tell he was listening because he asked questions and watched them as they spoke. Some of this was explained when Ranma gave them an idea of what one needed to do to become a grand master before reaching twenty. Of course all three toned down their stories to make them a bit more believable, not realizing the odd circumstances that had plagued both youths. The conversation carried on through lunch and into the afternoon before Albus arrived with Moody and Tonks.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. I come with good tidings. Given the overwhelming evidence the minister was forced to declare that last night was a reasonable use of underage wizardry.

Harry sighed with relief. "Thanks. I was worried that I would have to repeat last summer again."

"Well then Harry, rest assured that will not happen. Now, since I see Alaster can barely contain his excitement, I shall move on to my next order of business." A quick glance showed Moody to be wearing his customary scarred scowl. "I would like to ask Mr. Saotome to allow me to perform a simple test on him."

A look of apprehension passed over Ranma's face. "What kind of test?"

"All it will require is that I pass this crystal near you and observe the resulting light. Like this." Albus moved the crystal near Moody and the crystal began to glow and pulse like a heartbeat. Next he passed it near Remus and the rate increased but not the intensity. For Tonks the rate increased once again, occasionally faltering, and the glow became significantly brighter. For Harry the rate decreased but the light increased again. Next Albus held the stone near his own chest and the pulse slowed down significantly and the glow decreased to about the same as Tonks.

"The intensity of the light is directly related to the size of the magical core being measured. As you saw, both Harry and Nymphadora (twitch) registered as having a larger core than myself. This is not a mistake and I suspected this would be true. Harry has always been known to be strong. This is one reason Voldemort fears him. Nymphadora (scowls at the headmaster) has a larger core, but less of it is available for the casting of spells. The extra supplies the necessary magic for her metamorph abilities. The pulse is related to how well ordered the core is. As you saw, the older wizards had more stable cores. Spellcasting is more reliable when your core is more stable. Again, Nymphadora's (hand twitches towards wand) pulse was accelerated by the more chaotic nature of her natural magic. The stone itself is a rare artifact called a Heartstone. A heartstone is literally a form of fossilized dragon heart. The stone functions by…"

Finally Moody had enough. "Albus! The test please."

"Yes, yes, of course. Is this all right with you Mr. Saotome?"

"Yeah, go ahead. But if this things explodes on me or somethin'…"

"I believe you are quite safe." Albus held the stone up to Ranma. Immediately the stone began to shine very brightly and pulse in an extremely chaotic manner. The wizards all stared and Ranma just sighed.

"This explains _so_ much."

AN: First, Ranma will not become a wizard. He falls in the category mentioned earlier. High magic + no access squib. He wouldn't want to be a wizard anyway.

Second, in dialogue I intend to have Ranma speak American English while the rest (including Ryoga) speak Queen's English. I hope to show this in their word choices and grammar. Please tell me if it is working at all. This is both for me to improve my dialogue and also part of the character back stories which may or may not matter later.

Finally, I know this was more setting than anything. The next chapter will breeze through the next week to the will reading and things begin to get interesting.

(I also need to learn how to type. My four-fingered style leaves much to be desired.)


	3. Chapter 3

The Stone of the Immortals by ashwindslave

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- The author does not own the rights to Harry Potter, Ranma ½, or D&D (which only has a slight influence on this story). The Plot and some of the Characters are my ideas, for all the good it does me.

AN: Some might wonder why nobody has connected Ranma with Happosai yet. The simple answer is that in their minds they are equating Black Sorcerer with Dark Wizard. Thus they expect a black robe wearing, sneering pureblood. In short they expect a Snape or Malfoy. Also, I havn't mentioned it but not only does Ranma have a fairly heavy accent but he also learned a lot of his English from U.S. soldiers.

Much of the next week was spent continuing the to get to know each other. They swapped adventure stories and Ranma told a little bit of his tour of the tournament circuit. With Remus' help they pieced together a portion of Harry's family tree on his mother's side and figured out how it corresponded to Ranma. What they found was this. Francis Arnold Evans was born in 1927 and died in 1978. Marigold Loretta (Smythe) Evans was born in 1934 and died in 1978. Nodaka (?) Saotome was born in 1955. Two and a half years later Petunia (Evans) Dursley was born 1957 and Lily followed in 1959, the same year as James Potter. Almost nothing was known about Nodaka's mother Mariko and when Ranma was asked about his father he had ignored the question and the other two didn't press for answers.

Sorting out the Potter family turned out to be a bit of a problem. Remus knew the family records were extensive; going back several hundred years, but that did little good when they were stored in the family vault. Remus did know that they were connected somehow to the Black, Longbottom and Bones families.

Shaking the family tree to see what nuts would fall out soon became boring once Harry was reassured it really was a tree and not a pole like the Malfoys. Ranma gave a demonstration of martial arts and Remus was skeptical that a muggle could take on a wizard with his bare hands and win until Ranma suggested a little match. After letting Remus try and hit him for five minutes and proving that invisibility had little effect on his ability to locate a wizard, Ranma mercifully ended the match with a light tap to the back of Remus' neck. After waking up on the floor Remus was forced to concede.

Being a scholar Remus was unable to let this pass. "Ranma, how can you move so fast? Being a werewolf I have better perception than most and better reflexes as well. I can barely see you move sometimes."

"Well, Pops started training me before I could even walk. As you know, my father took me away from home when I was six and martial arts became my sole reason for existing for the next ten years. If you totaled the amount of time I spent in school during that time I'd bet it would come out to be less than two school years. Most of that kind of education took place in various dojos when the masters realized I was too ignorant to even read some of the scrolls. Pops gave me a lot of crap over that. Whenever we went to a foreign country he made me learn some of the lingo, said if I was gunna be a pansy ---ed schoolboy I could do it. That's why I learned English by the way. Pops heard these guys called SEALs were good fighters and he wanted me to learn their tricks so we went over there. I don't want to know who he bribed with what, but I spent a month there. It was kind of fun. I learned a lot there. After you train for a while you start to learn how to use your ki consciously and you can enhance your speed and strength. The rest is simply a matter of mastering the process."

Remus frowned in puzzlement. "Whats this ki you refer to?"

Ranma sat for a moment trying to think of words in English to describe to concept. "I dunno, think of it as a energy that all living creatures have. When you don't have any it means your dead. It is also in the environment around you. Practice can get your body to generate more ki than a normal person. Once you learn to control it you can use it to do things like heal yourself quicker, move faster and protect yourself from damage. If you're really good, like me, you can even force it out of your body to attack people."

"Could you show us?"

Ranma held out his hand and a ball of white light grew in his hand. "This ball is composed of pure distilled ki. Normally it would have a color that reflects the emotion used to channel it. But that's a crutch, and a dangerous one at that. If you use single emotion to channel ki too much, that emotion begins to dominate you. I got a huge wakeup call three years ago. A friend of mine used to use his depression to fuel his ki. Three years ago after an incident, it became too much for Ryoga and he killed himself. After that I decided to stop using emotional ki as much and concentrate on neutral ki."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ranma."

"Yeah, me too." Ranma's eyes glazed over as he remembered when Nerima began to lose its innocence. After Akane died, the challengers seemed to get more brutal. People who had no grudge against Ranma came to fight him just to say they beat him. Some of them had been less than pleasant characters. The fiancés and their suitors became more desperate and less careful. It took Kasumi spending three days in the hospital to snap them out of their mania. It was then that Ryoga, the one to accidentally hit her, killed himself in shame. Ranma had been the one to find his body under the bridge.

The other two in the room were no strangers to the pain themselves. They quietly slipped out to leave Ranma alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The mood was somber in the house for most of the afternoon, until nearly suppertime.

"Honey, I'm ho-ome." The bright and cheerful voice cut through the gloom of the house like a knife. "Whats for dinner?"

A woman with bright pink hair bounced into the room, heading strait for Harry who was getting ready to cook. A slender arm snaked around his neck while he simply stared. She tightened her grip and firmly pulled him into a headlock and roughly rubbed her knuckles through his hair.

"Hey! Ack! Let me go! Watch the hair!" Harry struggled in vain as he tried to maintain his hold on the dishes he was carrying.

"It's not like it's going to make it worse." She released the red faced young man and Remus tried to hide his grin behind his ever-present teacup.

Tonks next bounced her way over to Ranma and stuck out her hand. "Hello, I'm Tonks. Nice to meet you."

Ranma returned the gesture. "Ranma Saotome, likewise."

Harry couldn't resist putting in his two bits. "Tonks, you didn't tell him your first name, Nymphadora." Before he could even blink Tonks drew her wand and vanished his mouth.

Quickly she turned around and glared at Ranma menacingly. "You'll call me Tonks if you know what's good for you."

Ranma held his hands up in surrender and Tonks got herself a glass of water. 'Gods, I've got another tomboy on my hands and she's got a wand instead of a mallet.'

Remus was outright laughing by now. "Whats got you in such a good mood?"

"Today was officially my last day of work." Her face momentarily darkened. "They searched me on the way out! Said they didn't me walking off with department property. Bastards!"

Ranma immediately noticed Tonks had a bad habit, she gestured while talking. What was worse is she forgot that she was holding a glass of cold water. Every time she emphasized a point a few more drops sloshed in his direction.

"Well, it could be worse, they could have insisted on a strip search."

His only response was crossed arms and a evil glare.

"Oh."

Ranma sighed in relief as the water moved further away and Tonks sat down. He should have known better. Like a bad "B" monster film, the beast made one more appearance.

"I'm not going to let that spoil my day. It can't compete with the fact I don't have to deal with those bureaucrats anymore. I'm FREE!" With that she threw her hands in the air, completely forgetting her glass of water. Inevitably it found its way onto Ranma's head.

"OH! I'm so sorry about that! I'm really clumsy sometimes. Here let me dry you off. Whoa! Nice rack… when did you grow breasts?"

Ranma sighed as he pulled the wet silk away from his skin. It never failed. He could dodge fireballs the size of a VW bus moving at race car speeds, but the water got him every time.

"it's a curse. Cold water changes me into my cursed form, hot water changes me back. Yes I'm a guy. No I don't think like a girl. I still like girls. No I won't go out with you.

About five years now. No there isn't a cure. Anything I missed?"

Remus blinked several times. "How?"

"Jusenkyo, valley of cursed springs. There're hundreds of pools there, each with its own tragic story of what drowned in the spring. Get splashed and you're cursed to turn into that. I look a lot like mom so we guess this is what I would have looked like if I had been born a girl. Satisfied?"

"Not quite, but it will do for now."

SPLASH! "OW HOT HOT HOT HOT! Whaja do that for?"

Tonks smiled apologetically and dried him with a swish of her wand. "Um… sorry."

"I needn't be quite that hot. And as for getting me to start with, don't sweat it. Part of the curse is that water finds me no matter where I am

"So, what's it like?"

"A pain in the ---."

"Is it so bad being a girl?"

Ranma sighed and looked down. "Once I would have said YES to that. I've had to come to terms with the fact that I'll have this curse my entire life. The major thing for me now is that I hate the looks I get when people find out about it. As part of the curse it usually reveals itself at rather inconvenient times."

"How do you keep the muggles from finding out?"

"That was never really a problem for me back in Nerima. People accepted it after awhile. I created, or at least got Nabiki to create a legal alternate identity for my other form. It can be rather fun sometimes to be someone else. The only problem is when you get a pervert who won't take no for an answer. And its good for scammin' free eats off vendors."

Tonks had to laugh at that. "I know what you mean about being another person. Watch this." With that she shifted into a fair approximation of Ranma's girl form. "See, I can do this for pretty much anybody I want. If I touch the person I can copy them exactly. Its rather fun for playing jokes."

"I can see how that would work. I remember this time…"

Ranma and Tonks spent the remainder of the evening swapping stories over tricks pulled using other faces. Neither noticed how late it was until a clock in the den struck midnight.

* * *

Harry was also up late that night. For the last several hours his thoughts had been going around and around over Sirus. It was now Friday night and the will reading was at 9 on Monday. From what Remus had said earlier it was likely to be a zoo.

The papers had gotten a hold of the news that the Black Family would have a new head and it would be likely that at least 20 or so reporters would camp outside Gringott's. The Malfoys and several other families would likely be there and Remus was positive they would file a complaint about the will. Ted Tonks was a lawyer and he felt that as long as Sirius followed protocols it would be likely that the will would be upheld. Unfortunately that wasn't given considering it would be the Wizengamot that would review the case. There would always be a chance for money and influence to sway a ruling in the Wizengamot. It would be well after midnight before Harry got to sleep.

The next two days passed slowly for the four inhabitants of Grimauld Place. Several members of the Order passed through, not that Ranma knew of the Order yet. Mad-Eye had been adamantly against that. The next scheduled meeting o the Order wasn't until Wednesday of the coming week. The only thing Harry and Remus had to amuse themselves with was Tonks. More specifically her vary obvious attraction to Ranma and his apparent ignorance of that fact. Tonks' clothes the last two days had been bordering on indecent. She seemed to constantly gab at him while he was working out, and he never seemed to mind. She had even taken to sitting on his back while he was doing pushups, which seemed to have no effect at all. She had also invited him to the will reading and he agreed to go, though the free meal she promised him may have had something to do with it.

Contrary to what others might think, Ranma was very aware of what Tonks was up to. Several years and some coaching from Nabiki and Kasumi had given him at least a clue about girls. His main problem was what to do about it. It had been four years since Akane's death, and while he could say he was almost in love with the tomboy, he hadn't been quite yet. When he was brutally honest with himself he had to admit that half the pain he felt from that was the fact that he had failed her. She had trusted him to save her and he was too slow. He had come to realize that the pain from that would never heal. Now he had a decision to make. On one hand he hadn't found what he was looking for when he left Nerima. On the other, he was tired of traveling and since he wanted to get to know his cousin the idea of staying for a while. It was late Sunday evening as he lay in bed that Ranma realized that he hadn't found what he was looking for because he was looking in the wrong place for the wrong thing. Besides, he had always had a thing for strong energetic women. As often as he insulted Akane by calling her tomboy, in his mind it had always been a bit of a complement. It was then he made a decision; he would stay and see what happened. He would open himself up again and dare to hope.

The decision finally made, Ranma rolled over and slept like a Saotome for the rest of the night.

AN: Sorry, I lied. No will reading here. Won't be in the next chapter either (which will be more of an interlude). My apologies for focusing on Ranma and making it a little dark there for a moment. I merely wanted to emphasize in this chapter how much Ranma had changed in the last four years and give a little background for those who don't know Ranma. By the way, did anybody get the oompa-loompa reference in ch 2? That's one of my favorite lines in the English dubbed Anime.


	4. Chapter 4

The Stone of the Immortals by ashwindslave

Chapter 04

Disclaimer- The author does not own the rights to Harry Potter, Ranma ½, or D&D (which only has a slight influence on this story). The Plot and some of the Characters are my ideas, for all the good it does me.

AN: This is a series of separate scenes that take place during the week they all stay at #12 GP.

Bellatrix cursed as she stalked down the halls of the lair. If she was anyone else she could expect to suffer for days over this failure instead of the hours she would receive. Sometimes being his favorite had some perks, sometimes not. Minor Death Eaters scattered like chickens before her, fearing her and fearing being near here when she reported. It was obvious from the look on her face the her mission had been a failure.

Upon reaching His throne room she waited in the back to be acknowledged before coming forward. Eventually her time came.

"Bella, my dear Bella. It looks like you don't have good news for me. How fare the Dursleys?"

"They are well my Lord." Involuntarily she clenched her jaw, even though she knew it would do no good.

"Why?" Somehow that single calm word caused more fear in her than a towering rage.

"It would have worked, but somebody showed up and helped. He killed several of the inferi, and then he killed the Blood Fangs you sent with me by himself. My Lord, he couldn't have been human. I suspect he was a vampire but I didn't have the time to confirm it. He killed them with his bare hands."

"This is disturbing news Bella. Erdivus, you promised me that those of your people who didn't join me would stay out the conflict. Explain."

A man along the wall stepped forward and removed his mask, revealing his pallid face. "It is possible a rogue vampire has disobeyed the council. I will make inquiries and deal with it if it is one of ours."

"Quickly Erdivus. You know how a loath those who defy me. As for you Bella. Severus has already informed me that the Dursley's have been moved from the continent. You will not have a second chance. A second chance you shouldn't have needed. I will punish you later in my chambers. Dismissed."

* * *

The old man walked slowly through the forest on his way to a castle in Scotland. He walked slowly leaning on his staff. The staff was of plain construction and though it was leaned on, the old man gave the impression that he was not so feeble as to need it. A dark blue cloak hung from his shoulders but his white hair was free to play with the warm winds that stirred the leaves. A black leather patch covered his left eye.

He breathed deeply, but soon wrinkled his nose in disgust. The air carried a stench he couldn't identify. Not strong, but defiantly foul. "To long have I been gone from this realm. Too long have I wandered alone, my attention elsewhere. Apparently long enough to pick up the bad habit of talking to myself. Well, at least it shows I have good taste in company. It has been so long since I checked on my descendants, not since they came to this foreign rock with that fellow William. The castle will tell me what I need to know." Given now a purpose, Odin strode forward boldly and the miles flew under his feet, carrying him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Halfway across the world, a tall, tanned man landed on a stone overlooking a small pool of liquid flame. He folded his wings and knelt, looking into the fire. "Fires of Eternity, show me the one named Ranma Saotome." The flames roared high and some tongues of flame washed over the man but he was unharmed. An image formed in the flames. "England? Saotome you have traveled far. Fear not, the distance matters little to me. I will still be able to give you your reward for killing me." Just then Saffron, God-King of Phoenix Mountain became aware of several other immortal minds turning their attention to England as well. 'Odin, I feel your presence there. What has gotten you in such a towering rage? It matters little. I can feel Saotome. I know where you are now little mortal. My brother Burning Wind is nearby. I shall have him deal with you.' "Fires, show me Burning Wind." When the image formed again he was shown an office strewn with papers and books. Burning Wind stood on a perch with his head beneath his wing, clearly asleep until he felt the presence in the room.

The brightly colored bird trilled his greeting to his older brother.

"And you as well Little Brother. It has been a long time since we last spoke. I wish we could exchange pleasantries for longer, but I contacted you for business. I have a favor to ask of you." Saffron quickly outlined what he wanted his brother to do.

Fawkes considered what was asked of him for some moments before reluctantly trilling his agreement.

"Thank you 'Fawkes', I owe you a favor."

Fawkes looked at Saffron speculatively before trilling a question at him.

"The Stone? Yes I know where father put it, but I cannot tell you that. That information was given to me as a sacred trust. Why do you want to know?"

Upon receiving his answer he frowned worriedly. "Yes, this Voldemort could ascend should he gain the Stone. He could not challenge the fathers. He would only be a lesser immortal. Unfortunately, neither I nor the others can interfere. Such was the Pact. I fear he would be free to slaughter millions before we could intervene and with the proper rituals he could aspire to be more. We can only touch those mortals who share our blood, and I have none. I'm sorry I can't help you. Thank you for your aid. Until we meet again."

Ten seconds later a slightly winded Headmaster arrived in his office. "Fawkes, I could have sworn I felt someone in here. Was there someone here?"

The questioning chirp he received seemed entirely too innocent but he brushed it off, dismissing it as paranoia. After all, phoenixes were creatures of light.

* * *

Blaise sat with her parents in the library of their manor near Carlisle. The two of them sat slightly away from her as they poured over the family registries. Many Slytherins would have been researching their chances of inheriting the Black fortune, but today her parents were researching the chances that the Zabini family would still exist a year from now. Ill fortune seemed to plague the Zabinis throughout the centuries. War, plague and even circumstance had always taken a heavy toll on the family. During Voldemort's first rise to power, an imprudent comment by one of her father's cousins about "that Psychopath" had ended in the annihilation of an entire branch of the family. Her parents were worried that the same fate awaited the last four remaining Zabinis. Blaise wasn't worried herself, she was terrified. If that fate awaited her family she was certain to be the first dead and would likely take the longest to die.

The problem lay in just who the heir would be. It was certain that if Sirius Black had a chance to alter his will after leaving Azkaban the heir would be Harry Potter. It was also certain that Potter wasn't the heir when Black was sent to prison. The only person who knew exactly who the heir was before was old Mrs. Black. Her portrait would know but nobody seemed to know where to find it. So people plotted and schemed. It was likely at least one person would be dead by Monday.

Blaise cared little for the money. Well, it would be nice, but not worth dieing over. The Zabini family wasn't even in line for any of it. The problem started with her grandfather, who while not a fanatic, was a pureblood to the bone. Her grandfather followed the tradition of arranged marriages. Even worse was that the ministry recognized these magically binding contracts. Father had gotten lucky when he married mother. Had he been a female he would have married Sirius Black. If Black hadn't been a fugitive Blaise herself would have had to marry him. The problem then was that if the new Black family head wasn't married, he shortly would be. This was what had her worried parents thumbing through family registries. If she married a Death Eater she would be locked in world of murder and torture much like Narcissa Malfoy had been. If she married Potter their family would be dead in a year. There was no way Harry "Golden Boy" Potter had what it took to survive when someone who fought as dirty as Voldemort did was out to kill him. The idea that Potter would kill him like many morons seemed to think was laughable. Blaise wanted to curse somebody badly. That would have been her Grandfather if he hadn't been run over by a muggle car five years ago and damn the Ministry regulations.

Her parents sighed and slowly packed up the books and put them away. Normally they would have simply left them out for the house elf to pick up. They were avoiding the issue.

"Well?"

Her father resolutely continued putting books away. Her mother tossed him a glare and turned to Blaise. "I'm sorry dear. There is simply no way to know. If it comes down to a legal battle it will likely be who can bribe more people. That's means whoever wins will likely be backed by the Malfoys."

"And they will back whoever Voldemort tells them too. He likely knows of the contract and will deliberately choose someone unmarried in order to force you to his side."

"Yes Blaise."

"We're so screwed."

"…"

"This is the part where you're supposed to reassure me we aren't."

"I can't do that Blaise."

Sigh… "I didn't think so."

* * *

Odin was furious. As he stalked down the street his power crackled about him visibly like lightning. The mortals saw nothing, but something within them recognized the Power among them and they nervously stepped off the street. When he left the world for a while, he had nearly fifty mortal descendants still alive. Now there were only four. The hand of another immortal was clear to him in this. What was worse is that his eye was blind to this possibility when he left and he could still not see who was responsible.

Fortunately his descendant had the foresight to arrange for the continuation of the line. The blood of the Ancient Wyrm Gundar the Black would have strengthened the line. Unfortunately the last Black heir had died before that could happen. Le'Strange was incapable of having children and he would be damned before he joined his line with that inbred little s—t Malfoy. Nymphadora was an option that had appeal. The shapeshifting power Gundar was so famous for ran strong in her. Arranging that would be difficult considering she was nearly fifteen years older than the male Zabini heir. Damn social norms! Therefore Gundar's line was out, for this generation at least. Black had indeed changed his will, but he had found a loophole for his heir to prevent the contract from forcing him into marriage; an impressive bit of legal maneuvering for someone who lacked the discipline for the scholarly arts. Too bad no one would find out about it. The Evans and Potter lines were even more worthy than Gundar's in their own way. A little creative editing of the will and nobody would be the wiser. The charms the goblins used to prevent tampering would be simple to circumvent and no Immortal would dare contest his right to ensure the survival of his line. At least they would not if they knew what was good for their health.

AN: Odin may seem a bit harsh with his own family, but you need to consider culturally for him continuation of the line is the most important thing. He does care about his family.

Hmm… the plot thickens. It must sit for at least another five minutes before serving.


	5. Chapter 5

The Stone of the Immortals by ashwindslave

Chapter 05

Disclaimer- The author does not own the rights to Harry Potter, Ranma ½, or D&D (which only has a slight influence on this story). The Plot and some of the Characters are my ideas, for all the good it does me.

AN: REPOST- OK, no more crack before writing! But I absolutely refuse to go with just 'Harry'. I want the feel of him knowing less about himself than he thinks, thus a surprise in the name. These little things are to put him a bit off-center so he starts to question what he thinks he knows. I confess to using a d10 for some name election. Bad DM!

AN: Thanks to Anchoku for correcting my spelling. Ranma's mother is Nodoka not Nodaka. I'll get around to correcting that soon.

* * *

Sunday night, Headmaster's Office 

The senior members of the order sat in the headmaster's office and planned for the following day and addressed several other issues. When the last person arrived the room went silent and they waited for Albus to begin.

"Friends, thank you for coming. I had not planned on meeting now but circumstances changed. Many of you have covered thousands of miles in the last few days to complete your assignments. Without further ado I turn to Arthur who was in charge of moving the Dursleys. Arthur?"

The father of seven rose to his feet. "They have been moved to Australia. Even I don't know the location. Vernon has a job and a nice house but Albus obliviated me when I returned so I don't remember much. All we have is place to leave a message to contact them if needed."

"Thank you Arthur. Kingsley, security for tomorrow?"

"Four Order members will be nearby when Harry, Remus, Tonks and Mr. Saotome arrive in Diagon Ally at 8:30. Harry will be wearing his cloak. The other three will keep anybody from bumping into him. Two of the guard will be on the rooftops with brooms. Eight more will be standing by with portkeys. The minister will be there so security will be tight. This would be a bad time for Him to attack. It's likely to be the worst time for him all summer. The only real threat would be an assassin. Mad-eye will be in the bank itself in the outer security room for the bank. Bill has already cleared this with the goblins. They accept the need for Harry to have some security there for the reading. Gringott's won't open until noon for regular business. They realize that it's likely to be a zoo around there for a while."

"Thank you Kingsley. Severus?"

The potions master stepped out of the corner he lurked in. "The Dark Lord is cleaning house at present. He is convinced someone betrayed him during the attack last week and right now his suspicion is the vampires. Evidently they believe a vampire arrived to aid the brat and the Blood Fangs don't know who it was. They currently suspect a rogue elder as ALL the vampires of Briton have been ordered by the council to aid Voldemort. We are in worse trouble than before. The vampires number over two hundred in England. That isn't counting their servants. Most of those won't be fighting and will only give token support, but the Blood Fangs serve the council for now. There are nearly thirty Blood Fang members in England right now and they can bring in more from the continent. Their current clan leader is old enough that he served Julian the Apostate nearly 1500 years ago! We need more power by the time they sort this out or we are finished." Having delivered this bad news Snape stepped back into the shadows.

Albus leaned back in his chair looking far older than had had ever in recent memory. "I'm afraid Severus is correct. I had hoped Happosai would send us more help and sooner. We likely can't expect his student to arrive for some time and one person cannot make up for all the vampires."

"I wouldn't be entirely sure about all of that Albus." Moody's eye seemed to spin more quickly than normal.

"Alaster, you found something that pertains during your assignment?"

"Yes. I was sent to find out more about Saotome since Albus didn't want to try probing more than the surface of his mind to see if he was telling the truth. I have some friends who owed me a favor so I got some introductions and spent several days in Japan with the Imperial Guards. They allowed me access to some of their files as long as one of their senior warlocks was with me. He cried when I asked to see what they had on Ranma Saotome. The kid doesn't have his own file drawer. He doesn't have his own filing cabinet. He and his friends have their own room labeled NWC. Several names popped up repeatedly. One of those is Happosai."

"So Ranma is a student of Happosai?"

"It appears so. Doesn't look much like the student of a black sorcerer does he? Apparently Happosai doesn't have any magic students; they're all muggles or squibs. I tried to get my hands on Happosai's file but I was told there was no such person. I pointed him out in the records but they didn't even look and merely repeated that there was no such person. From what I was able to find out the kid has nearly as much combat experience as I do, if not more. He's been fined nearly half a million galleons for various offences like magic in front of Muggles and property damage during fights but from what I can tell he's never seen the fines and they have all been paid by Happosai. Incidentally, Happosai himself has never been charged with a single offense but his other two students have a list a kilometer long and are worth a bounty of nearly 750,000 galleons each. Strangely, both their home addresses were listed in their files so I don't know why somwbody hasn't cashed in yet. Ranma's mother has a sealed file and permission from the Emperor is needed to open it. I don't know what that means since I don't know the culture and my guide ignored me when I asked about it, but it seems that Ranma happens to be the person sent and either he simply hasn't told us yet or the wards around #12 prevent him from being contacted by his master." Mad-eye pulled out another file. "Just reading his file is a sort of who's who of the east Asian magical world. We've got Kunos, who are sort of the Malfoys of the east. Several other families and ninja clans are also involved. He fought the Orrochi once, which is one of the few Ancient Dragons whose location is still known. There's a tribe of warriors known as the Chinese Amazons who have the highest birthrate of latent sorcerers of any known culture. There's a Chinese warlord named Herb that is descended somehow from an East Asian Behemoth Dragon. I don't want to know how that worked since they're not one of the Ancient Wyrms and aren't capable of assuming a human form. There are various other princes and mages mentioned. Most of them have a grudge against Saotome. Most of them would be uninterested in our conflict over here."

"As interesting as it is, that does little to solve our real personnel problem though." Albus turned to another member. "Remus, have you made any progress?"

"I'm sorry Albus, but recent legislation makes almost impossible for us to recruit any magical races to aid us. We're lucky the goblins still talk to us. It's likely the vampires wouldn't have supported Him without Fudges politics to push them to it. They all know Voldemort hates them but they see the Ministry as the same. I can't speak for the mainland though. You'll have to find someone else to talk to them though. I haven't any credit off the isles."

"My contacts on the mainland tell me the same thing. Has anyone found another solution?"

Several seconds of silence followed before Snape once again spoke. "Headmaster, I know you dislike the idea but it is time to present the idea to the Order as a whole."

"Yes Severus I do dislike the idea, but go ahead."

Those present turned to face Snape. "Several of the assignments carried out by the Death Eaters are not done by official members. The war chest collected by the Dark Lord provides for independent contractors who carry out several assignments when actual Death Eater presence is unnecessary. In other words, mercenaries." The outcry was instantaneous.

When order was regained Minerva was the first to speak. "All moral objections aside, if we recruit mercenaries and the ministry finds out we risk being branded seditious by the authorities and we would likely lose members and find it more difficult to recruit more.

"Not necessarily. What we need to do is have mercenaries doing our work but not working for us. For instance, we have four members on duty in Diagon Alley almost all the time. What if the Diagon Ally Merchants Association hired security guards to protect their customers? Admittedly there is no such group at this time, but various members have the contacts to pull it off. If we could set up several fronts such as this it would take pressure off both the order and the ministry, effectively granting us more manpower. This is a stopgap measure, but one I feel has good potential."

Kingsley shook his head. "I've been on patrol a lot in the Ally. As long as the Ministry puts forth a token effort and nothing catastrophic happens they are unlikely to go for it."

"What if we were to bribe the goblins into fronting most of the money in an effort to 'protect commerce'. We would need the support of some wealthy people as the goblins would want all the gold they are 'donating' plus more."

Daedalus seemed unconvinced. "Wouldn't the ministry label the goblins seditious then? They hire human security consultants but never human guards."

"I don't believe so if they gave money to the 'association' but were not members and thus were not controlling the guards. For now I simply suggest we assign some people to research and present at the next meeting."

"Very well Severus" Albus said drawing attention back to himself. "All those in favor? Opposed? Motion passes. Daedalus, I believe you have the best contacts in this area? Kingsley, the legalities please? See you all at the next general meeting."

* * *

Monday morning, #12 GP 

The day was disgustingly bright and cheerful for the reading of Sirius' will. The household had been up since 6:30 in order to eat breakfast and dress. The only slightly load moment was when Tonks tried to convince Ranma to wear a robe. Eventually they agreed on a much more formal version of his normal wear in white and black. Harry dressed in his school robes, lacking anything else appropriate.

Everyone had been informed of the security procedures the night before so when 8:15 rolled around all four gathered in the kitchen and Harry carried his cloak. At 8:30 the portkey activated and they found themselves at the apparition point at Diagon Ally, along with what seemed like a significant portion of the wizarding world. The papers publicity of the will reading combined with the increased guards due the minister's presence made for the perfect day for shopping and what one could consider a carnival-like atmosphere. It took nearly twenty minutes for the four to make their way carefully to Gringotts where a crowd was lounging at the front steps.

Harry looked with disgust at the vultures that had gathered. Early that morning he had promised himself he would not cry at the will reading. He found that easy enough to do with the anger he felt at this display. The thought that he would see the Malfoys soon made him want to gag. Once they were shown through the security at the front door they were escorted to a large room with raised seating and shown to seating in the front of the room.

Harry looked about before they sat. The Malfoys were seated in the front row as well and across the room from them. It seemed that as expected anybody who could claim even a spot of legal relationship to the Blacks had secured a seat. Many looked like they had been there for at least an hour already. It appeared as though mostly those he recognized were from Slytherin but there were several Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs like Susan Bones and her Aunt. The surprising attendant to Harry was Neville who was seated two rows behind Harry and was looking distinctly uncomfortable in his obviously new dress robes. The look on his face was nearly enough to make him laugh right there if it wouldn't have embarrassed Neville in front of the Slytherins. Instead he settled for a small wave. The only person to arrive after that point was Albus Dumbledore who was seated right next to Remus. A few short minutes later the doors were shut and several goblins came through a door that appeared in the front of the room.

After settling the three wooden boxes and several small piles of paper on goblin stood forth and addressed the crowd. "In accordance with the treaty of 1395, Gringotts has agreed at the request of Sirius Orion Black to administer the execution of the will provided by the Provisional Clanleader of the Black Family Sirius Orion Black, and to the disbursement of all monies and properties in accordance with that stated will.

The first item on the agenda is the execution of the personal Will of Sirius Orion Black. All affected parties may claim a copy of the will and the original will be held in trust by Gringotts bank for five years before it is handed over to the next head of the Black Family. 'To one of my favorite cousins, Nymphadora Helena Tonks (hides face), I grant 100,000 galleons and a boot, which will not be applied to the head' (AN: sorry, I couldn't resist). A goblin walked forward and handed her a worn old boot. 'To my dearest remaining friend Remus Jules Lupin, I also leave 100,000 galleons and this industrial strength beard trimmer.' At this Remus couldn't hold back a muffled snort. 'To Arthur and Molly Weasley I leave 25,000 galleons for caring for Harry when I could not. To Albus Dumbledore I leave 200,000 galleons for the previously discussed scholarship fund. The remainder I leave to Harry as well as the box bearing his name. Harry, please read the letter marked with a 1 before doing anything else with this inheritance.' The goblin then handed off the official document to an assistant. "All named, please sign the documents presented to you now." The goblin assistants moved forward with the appropriate papers and Harry was given his box.

A wooden pedestal was moved into the room and placed in front of the crowd. The moderator pulled a large black crystal from one of the remaining boxes and placed it on the pedestal. "This is the Black Family Voice which has recorded the decree of Provisional Clanleader Sirius Orion Black concerning the future of the Family. The room will be silenced while the statement is read." The goblin then stepped back and the lighting in the room was dimmed.

When Sirius' voice came from the stone, Harry's throat tightened and he could almost see in his minds eye the haggard escaped convict reading intently from his prepared statement. "I, Sirius Orion Black, being the appointed Provisional Clanleader of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, do make this proclamation. I invoke the Accord with William, 1070. I declare the matter of inheritance presented here today an internal matter of the Black Family. As such, no external law may interfere with this decision. According to Black Family tradition, I have several choices, up to and including the declaration that the Black Family is extinct. My decalration is thus. I declare that Andromeda Lucretia Tonks is recognized as of the Blood of Gundar the Black. The Tonks Family is recognized as a cadet branch of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Should the Black Family end, all rights to funds owned solely by the Black Estate are granted to the Noble House of Tonks. Andromeda Lucretia Tonks is named Provisional Head of the Noble House of Tonks until such a time as she can recognize an heir as designated by the traditions of the House of Black. The House of Tonks is granted 30 of the Black Family holdings as detailed in the Family Chest provided." At this point a goblin walked forward and presented the very pale woman with one of the two remaining chests, which was constructed from a red lacquered wood. Unnoticed, Odin leaned on his staff in the corner of the room and smirked. Originally Sirius' will named Harry Potter a Potter-Black and the Provisional Head of the Family. The Harry was then instructed to announce the end of the Black Family line. Leaving him again just Harry Potter but with substantially increased holdings. The entire thing rested on Black Family Tradition being recognized as law within the Family by the government. But as full Head he was required by tradition, and thus law, to honour all contracts before he could declare the end of the Family. "I also as Gaurdian to Harrison James Francis Potter as appointed by James Percival Potter, Declare my ward to be now named Harrison James Francis Potter-Black, and Clanleader to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. I also Declare Harrison James Francis Potter-Black to be of age to receive his status of Head of the House of Potter and all rights, privileges and responsibilities that entails for both Houses. All this I Declare by the Power invested in me by the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and as Guardian to the House of Potter." With this the lights returned to full and a wall of sound assaulted everyone in the room.

* * *

AN: Traditions of the Black Family are loosely based off of some of the Roman traditions, thus some of their misogynistic tendencies. Sorry it took awhile; finals and my poor connection to FFN are to blame. Honest. I swear… More to come soon. I would like any holes poked before I post the next section which is dependant on how this worked. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Stone of the Immortals by ashwindslave

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- The author does not own the rights to Harry Potter, Ranma ½, or D&D (which only has a slight influence on this story). The Plot and some of the Characters are my ideas, for all the good it does me.

AN: A recent review stated that the start of the story was very contrived. I happen to agree. The story was written that way on purpose. In the AU world I'm writing, destiny is a real force, though not in the normal sense. Since the immortals can take a direct hand within certain rules, things can end up being 'predestined' because of that. I hope that isn't too much of a spoiler but I needed to address that. I admit a mistake in the first chapter. The first few scenes do not take place on the same day. I failed to make that clear. They take place in a rather nebulous 'before and between' the end of school and the point where Ranma enters the story. I've tried to make things more clear in that regard. Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Gringott's Bank, Monday Morning 

Harry had to flinch as the silencing spell was released. Half the people in the room were already on their feet, including Albus Dumbledore. Various threats, protests and other comments merged to make what could only be described as a dull roar and Harry could only stand stunned. The Headmaster hurried to the other side of the room and was urgently speaking with a very pale Andromeda Tonks. Tonks had followed Dumbledore and Ranma was now standing nearby with his hands in his pocket and a bemused expression on his face while facing the crowd. Harry was pulled out of his stupor when Remus laid a hand on his arm and silently urged him to stand. With a glance he could see about a third of the people in the room seemed to be trying to yell in his direction at the same time while the rest were yelling at each other or at a official of some kind. On girl who seemed vaguely familiar from behind appeared to be crying on her father's shoulder. One notable exception was Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy stood silently next to his mother giving Harry the best glare he could muster. His hands were tightly clenched at his side and once he had Harry's attention he mouthed several words. 'You're dead Potter.' With this he turned and left the room.

Shortly after that the noise dropped as others left or gave up. The voice of Cornelius Fudge continued on. "Andromeda Tonks and Harry Potter, you are ordered to turn over those boxes and the assets of the criminal Sirius Black. The ministry will handle this." Had Fudge been a bird, his crest would have raised and his feathers puffed.

Harry could feel a burning in his chest. _How dare he! This pompous ass refused to listen to the fact that Sirius was innocent and now he wants to rob him! _Harry was seconds from doing something he would regret when Dumbledore intervened.

"I believe Cornelius that it would take a vote of the Wizengamot to make such a seizure appear remotely legal. I don't recall such a vote taking place. Of course it is possible I missed that one." There was a brief chuckle around the room as all knew that Albus was the head of the wizengamot.

"Are you refusing to hand it over? Aurors, arrest them."

The Aurors in the room looked at each other cautiously. Nobody wanted to be associated with an act of political suicide from an official who was already on his way out.

"Sir, they actually have to do something or be charged by the proper authorities before we can arrest them."

Fudge turned to look at the one who spoke incredulously. None of them had refused his orders before! Even when he ordered Dumbledore arrested they had acted! His face began to turn purple but then he noticed how silent the room had become. Looking around he saw several pureblood families that supported him. What he saw was a complete and total lack of support. He paled then as he realized his mistake. These very purebloods who supported him might challenge and manipulate the laws to their own ends, but he had attempted to outright violate some of the laws that preserved the few privileges the registered old families had over the half-bloods and muggle-borns. The old blood may try to circumvent those laws but they would never support any ministry attempt that would weaken them. It was then that Cornelius knew he was in trouble. The only thing that would save him now is the support of the non-pureblood voters, which he had been slowly alienating over the years. His only chance now was to get to the papers and make a statement before any others and shut down any other opinions. He turned and fled the room quickly. Several family patriarchs glanced at each other and quickly followed.

Dumbledore turned to Andromeda Tonks and whispered to her. "I suggest you go now, and quickly. Mr. Saotome, please escort these ladies, they will be in great danger until they join us at the safehouse. Ranma nodded and casually followed the mother and daughter pair from the room, hands in his pockets.

"Remus, the goblins have agreed to allow you to use a portkey to depart from the lobby rather than braving the crowds. I will see you later this afternoon. There is much to be done in the next few hours. Use the emergency portkey I gave you Remus"

A goblin standing nearby cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Mr. Potter-Black, if I may have a word with you before you depart?" Harry looked to Dumbledore and receiving a short nod turned back to the goblin who continued. "Given your new status, you are entitled to receive your parents estate a few years early. We haven't prepared a statement, as we couldn't be exactly sure what Mr. Black was going to do until the Voice was activated. We will need you come back sometime next week to take care of this. Is that acceptable to you?

Again Harry was unsure what would work for him. For as long as he could remember he had been unable to have a say in his own movement. Whether it was the Dursleys or Dumbledore, his freedom was non-existent. He didn't even bother to look to Dumbledore this time. "That would be fine. Simply tell me when you are ready and I'll set up an appointment." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dumbledore frown slightly before looking a bit resigned.

"Very well Mr. Potter-Black, have a good day." The goblin nodded slightly before leaving.

Dumbledore turned to Remus and Harry. "Well, there is much to do. I believe that is true for you both as well. Until later then." The aged wizard left with speed that contrasted with his advancing age.

"Well Harry, I believe that's our cue. Shall we go home and look over what Sirius left you? I would be glad to help you sort the business matters if you would like."

"I guess we should. To the lobby then."

* * *

Number Twelve was completely abandoned when they arrived a few minutes later. The two of them went to the library after grabbing some snacks to sort through the documents. After being seated Harry opened the box. The box was larger inside than out, but not too large. Several labeled packages were sitting on top of piles of paper and a few small books. Most of the boxes carried trinkets of little real magical value, though they would have sold for a great deal of money. Each box had a small note inside detailing how this ring had belonged to so-and-so for whatever-reason. They only box of note carried the Black Family signet ring. The note inside referred to a small book on the family history to learn the ring's properties. A quick glance at the book showed that the ring contained a powdered dragon scale, taken from near the heart. The ring could act as a casting focus and was primarily used only for family rituals and for sealing magically binding agreements. 

The papers mostly dealt with business matters. Various agreements and contracts were detailed in the papers. A large black, leather bound account book kept track of all agreements in force and the major details of the agreements. Harry and Remus were going through the book when Harry noticed something.

"Hey Remus, look at this. Mr. Borgin owes me money. And there are a whole bunch of contracts with people in Knockturn Ally. Do you think the Order could use that?"

Remus glanced over the lists. "Well, there are several here that I know supply Voldemort with things from time to time, but there are some I don't know about. You must also remember that as the head of the house you are responsible for honouring all agreements made by the house. None of the business contracts are magically binding, but they would carry severe monetary penalties if you were held in breech of contract by the Ministry. I would simply suggest that any contracts that come up for renewal be allowed to lapse if you feel uncomfortable with the people holding the contract. Keep in mind though that not all businesses in Knockturn are evil. There are several businesses that deal in questionable products that are perfectly legal and wouldn't be used to harm anyone. I myself am a 'dark creature'. Many of the people in that ally were driven there by prejudice. I know of one were-wolf there who had a shop in Diagon nearly forty years ago and dealt in no questionable materials. He was essentially forced out of the ally by prejudice. I know now he has to keep some 'Dark' artifacts on hand just to make a living. You might want to actually learn about these contracts before you do anything about them."

Harry was surprised to hear Remus, a member of the Order, defending dark businesses. But the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. He had learned firsthand how blind and ignorant the wizarding public could be himself in the last few years. Was it really so hard to believe that this was a similar case? He couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps Remus had learned this first hand when looking for work over the years. He always knew it was difficult for Remus to hold down a job with the ministry regulations and the prejudice in society but he had hardly ever thought about what that would mean for Remus. Having spent so many years with the Durleys he felt he had and idea and once again felt the connection he had made with Remus when he was learning the Patronus charm several years ago. Outwardly he said and did nothing, knowing that Remus, like himself, wanted no pity for what had happened in the past. To himself though, he silently vowed to think more about these things in the future.

Remus said nothing more, but he knew his point was made. Harry had a tendency to take things he was told too easily sometimes, but had an amazing amount of empathy that allowed him to see the other side of things when he did look beyond. Years of bitter experience had made the both of them grow up too fast. For Remus, the pranks he pulled in school were his way of escaping that. Harry had only Quidditch for his escape and for the last two years that had been taken from him. It was truly a surprise that Harry and Snape hadn't killed each other in the last year. Snape. Now there was a man who really needed to just get lai…

"Remus, please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

The ill concealed horror was enough to break Remus from his thoughts. Harry was rigidly pointing to an entry on a page in the book.

'_Marriage Contract, Zabini Family. Magically binding. Status: Unfulfilled. '_

Remus could only stare at the page in shock. Sirius had never said anything about this!

"Remus, you're not exactly doing anything for my confidence here. Please tell me this is a joke. Sirius just put this in here because he was kidding, right?" There was a slight edge of panic in Harry's voice.

"Harry, that's not Sirius' handwriting. Keep calm, I sure there's an explanation of this. The contract, if it is legitimate, would be in here somewhere. We just need to find it and look at it more closely."

Before Remus could stop him Harry had turned the box over and was now frantically pawing his way through the scattered documents. It took nearly ten minutes to sort out the papers well enough to find the relevant contract. The Folded piece of parchment was sealed with the Black ring and Harry was unable to get it open until Remus told him to put on the ring and tap it to the seal. On the inside the parchment was illuminated and decorated with gold leaf. The contract itself was written in some sort red ink that Remus identified as blood, likely taken from both signatories and sealed into the prepared parchment. The details of the contract were well defined and rather simple. If there were any unmarried females who were part of the Zabini family and not over Thirty-five years of age, Harry was an engaged man. He would be a married man in very short order as he was above the age of eleven.

"Eleven! Bloody hell! Who in their right mind would marry their kid off when they were eleven years old? That's indecent! It's barbaric! I'm too young to go!"

If the situation wasn't so serious, Remus would have burst out laughing at that.

"Calm down Harry, we don't even know yet if there is somebody who qualifies. You might have gotten lucky." Even as he said that Remus knew Harry's luck never applied outside of keeping him alive.

"Are you kidding? Unless you can tell me Blaise Zabini is not from **THAT** Zabini family, I'm screwed!"

Remus refrained from the obvious comment. "Oh yeah. Quite forgot about her. Always was a rather quiet one in class. Good marks though." Remus could tell this wasn't helping from the way the table had started to smoke where Harry was gripping the edge.

"Now calm down Harry! We can go through this rationally, maybe there is a loophole."

"You know damn well there isn't a loophole! Wait, Mrs. Tonks got out of something like didn't she?" Hope gleamed in his eyes even though he knew he was stretching it.

"Well, not exactly. She really wasn't in any sort of contract, and she disowned herself before they got a chance to involve her in one. Her getting married was rather sudden. As for why she didn't qualify to marry Blaise's father, I'm not really sure. There must have been circumstances that interfered. Likely it was the fact that the contract clearly was written to bind a male Black and female Zabini, even if it didn't specifically say so. This really isn't my area of expertise."

"What if I don't do it? Marry her I mean. What would happen?"

"Well, given that you're not a Black by blood, the magical backlash likely wouldn't do much more than damage your powers a bit. Essentially you would lose a bit of your magical core. The Wizengamot would likely award the Zabinis with a large chunk of your estate. The magical backlash to the Zabini candidate would likely reduce her to being a squib as she is directly related to her grandfather who signed the contract. You see, the contracts are a sort of blood ritual. Normally this would fall into the illegal category as determined by the Wizengamot, but these sorts of things were excluded from the bill by the purebloods. The purebloods have left themselves a lot of loopholes throughout the years. It wasn't just money that has gotten Malfoy off so many times. The money was mostly to stay quiet about the laws used to do so. They don't like to advertise their privileges. I'm sorry Harry, I've researched some wizarding law in self-defense, but I am far from being an expert. Dumbledore and Ted and Andromeda Tonks would know more than I would. I'm afraid you'll just have to wait for them to arrive."

"They're coming here?"

"Yes, Dumbledore thought that would be best. Making the Tonks family a registered one supported by the Black family was a slap in the face for the pure bloods. Their lives are in danger now. Be ready for hearing Andy cursing his name for weeks because of that. She was in danger before, this just moved her way up the list. Actually several people will be coming here, including the Grangers and the Weasleys. It's not safe for them anymore at their homes. I guess we should have waited to ask you, but we wanted to move before the Death Eaters had a chance to respond. The Wealeys should be here first."

"I really don't mind people staying here. I would even let Snape stay here if he needed to. I wouldn't have to like it though. Do we need to make sure more rooms are ready? I'd like to have something to do to take my mind off things until I can get more information on all of this."

Remus gave Harry a sympathetic look. "That's a good idea. You can even use your wand now to clean since you are recognized as an adult now. It will go much faster with the two of us working on it."

It took several hours before all the rooms were ready in the upstairs. The cleaning done the previous summer had been haphazard at best, mostly something to keep them busy. By the time they were finished noises were coming from the ground floor as people began to arrive.

The scene below was only mildly chaotic. Several families were arriving at once using various modes of travel. Harry and Remus began to move things upstairs by levitating the into the rooms they were assigning them. The Weasleys and Tonks families were there but Hermione and her parents hadn't arrived yet. Harry was once again reminded just how strong his cousin was when he casually took the stairs two at a time with a trunk over each shoulder and a box on his head. The moving went well until the Grangers finally arrived and disaster struck. A disaster named Crookshanks.

"_Mrraarrr, hiisssss."_

* * *

AN: I hope to completely depart, from this point on, from some of the cliche scenes I have used to set up the story.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

The Stone of the Immortals by ashwindslave

Chapter 07

Disclaimer- The author does not own the rights to Harry Potter, Ranma ½, or D&D (which only has a slight influence on this story). The Plot and some of the Characters are my ideas, for all the good it does me.

AN: I took an online grammar test. My writing is considered an assault on the English language. Makes me feel sort of proud.

* * *

"_Mrraarrr, hiisssss."_

Nobody took notice of the cat at first, other than Hermione who dropped the clawing creature. Crookshanks had noticed another dominant male cat nearby and was acting to protect himself and his pet human. Nobody noticed how Ranma stopped while picking up a box and stared at the demon from hell two meters away. Ranma had made great strides in controlling the Neko-Ken, but when confronted by an angry cat it all went out the window.

Crookshanks looked at the odd cat in front of him. _HA! He recognizes a superior male. If I puff my fur out more, tell him to go away and show him how sharp my claws are, I'll be able to chase him away and claim this territory for my own._

"_Mrraarrr, hiisssss." Swipe!_

The demon advancing was more than Ranma could take. "C-c-caatt! Getitawaygetitawaygetitawaygetitawaygetitawaygetitaway!" Ranma immediately began a hasty strategic retreat that took him through several piles of boxes.

'_I have him on the run now!' _Crookshanks followed Ranma, hissing and swiping at him.

Ranma found himself backed into a corner while the people in the room stared at him in confusion. He was trapped and the demon continued to advance. He began to feel his sanity ripping away slowly, torn away by the ripping claws of the demon cats in his mind. The lights of the room began to fade away as he once more found himself a scared child in the dark pit. His vision narrowed until all he could see were the demonic eyes and bright teeth in front of him. He tried to push further away and his heels snapped boards and cracked the wall behind him, but the enchanted wall held.

Crookshanks decided the other male didn't have the sense to leave without a beating and leapt forward at Ranma's face. This was simply too much for Ranma and all sanity fled, submerged by the animal mind he had created so many years ago to deal with the training he received from his father.

* * *

A lightning fast paw lashed out, throwing his attacker halfway across the room into a pile of boxes. Nekoranma flipped so he had all four paws on the ground and began to stalk his attacker.

The people in the room were jolted out of their stupor and Hermione was the first to react.

"What do you think your doing? Are you mad? Leave him alone!" She moved to place herself between the two, but her Gryffindore courage failed when she looked in his slightly glowing eyes with narrowed pupils and failed to see anything resembling human thought. Several others were shouting by this time. Alaster Moody was of course, the first to fire a curse.

"Girl, get away from him! He's acting like he's possessed. Stunners, the most powerful you have. Weasley, open the front door and put a capture ward on it." Several people in the room began firing curses.

Ranma easily dodged the first few curses sent his way. The lights sent at him were slow and poorly aimed to start with. It was easy to spot the most dangerous of them. The scarred, old tom making the noise was obviously the most experienced. His body seemed to turn invisible as he bounced off a wall and slammed into his target with his claws extended. Once, when he was still a kitten, he would have simply sent his enemy flying hard into the wall. Now bright blood flew and Mad-eye gave a choked off scream All the people in the room stopped firing for fear of hitting Moody and Ranma sat lightly on the his prisoner. Every time Moody moved, a claw made of light would dig deeper into his shoulder. The people could only stare as he growled at them menacingly.

Tonks had not even drawn her wand when Moody gave the order. She simply couldn't believe that this was the man she had come to know over the last few days. Moody had said he was possessed, but the fact that he had stopped short of killing Moody and was now standing still when they stopped threatening him showed that it was at least not a true demon.

Tonks came to a decision. "Everyone, stop what you're doing and don't threaten him. He's stopped now and I don't think he'll do anything if you don't."

Mrs. Weasley did not seem quite convinced. "If Alaster doesn't get help soon he will bleed to death. We must do something!"

Moody gurgled a bit as he spoke. "Dumbledore… AHHHG!"

Ranma turned back to him and yowled. His claws digging in and one cut through a rib, causing the blood flow to increase.

George Weasley was the closest who knew how to use the Floo. He slowly lowered his wand and moved over. Grey cat eyes followed his movements.

Tonks looked again at the crowd and spoke in a low tone. "Lower your wands and step back." George used that distraction to grab a pinch of floo powder and activate the floo.

Ranma's gaze turned to the she who stood nearby. Something tickled the back of his mind as he looked at her. Memories of warm sun and… A man appeared on the other side of the room and he leapt back. Moody groaned but otherwise remained motionless.

Dumbledore took in the scene with a glance. With a flick of his wand a transparent wall appeared separating Ranma from the rest of the room. "There that should keep him trapped for a bit. Somebody tell me what's going on."

Molly Weasley spoke first, nearly hysterical. "Albus, Bill is on the other side of the wall. Moody told him to open the front and put some rune on the door."

Dumbledores eyes snapped back to the other side of the room. Ranma was gone. Seconds later a surprised bit of swearing was cut off suddenly and an angry yowl was heard. Dumbledore had the wall down and left the room quickly. Molly and Tonks were close on his heels. Bill Weasley was holding his side, leaning against the wall in the entryway. Ranma hung, suspended in midair like a fly caught in a spider web in the doorway. Madder than a wet cat, he lashed out, tearing chunks from the doorframe. Albus threw a stunner at Ranma while Molly fell to her knees by Bill. The stunner hit but seemed to have little effect. Albus raised his eyebrow and threw the strongest he could. Ranma seemed dazed for a bit before he resumed weakly struggling. Two more thrown in quick succession had him hanging limply in midair.

He turned to see Molly fussing over Bill. "Is he all right?"

"I'm fine Headmaster. Just A few cuts and some broken ribs."

Albus nodded and turned to she crowd. "Nymphadora, Kingsley, secure him in a room and keep him unconscious. There's some dreamless sleep around here somewhere. Use a quadruple dose." With that the headmaster quickly ran down the hall.

When he entered the torn room, he saw Charlie Weasley and Hestia Jones doing their best to stabilize Moody, who tenaciously held himself conscious.

Charlie looked up as he approached. "The twins have gone to get Snape and Pomfrey. They'll be back soon." Charlie had taken some first aid courses when he was hired to work with dragons and Hestia learned as an Auror. Alaster's wounds made him look like he had been mauled by an animal, but Albus held his tongue, not wanting to distract anyone until his old friend was out of danger. Snape was the first to arrive.

As he knelt down to assess his patient he began to ask questions and begin administering Potions. "Was the animal venomous?"

"Possessed human." Snape stopped before administering anything more than a blood replenisher. "I can do no more then until Poppy has checked him."

Less than a minute later, Poppy arrived. When Moody was stabilized Albus provided a portkey for him and Bill to the Hogwarts infirmary. Albus now turned to the others.

"What happened?" Everybody began talking at once. When Albus saw Kingsley enter the room he held up his hand for silence. "Kingsley?"

The Auror almost snapped to attention. "He's secured in the basement. Tonks is staying with him. He seemed fine up to the point when the Grangers arrived. Ms. Gangers cat them went wild and began to attack him. He went nutters and backed up into that corner. The cat went to jump on him and he started acting like a tiger or something. Moody ordered him stunned, but he was too fast. He also ordered Bill to put up a capture ward on the door. I think he meant to herd him out. The boy attacked Moody and we stopped firing. He seemed content to stay there until you arrived. You saw the rest. Moody seemed to think he was possessed."

Albus thought for a bit. "Was anyone else hurt? No? I will go inspect him to see if he is indeed possessed. Harry, Remus, you know him best. You come with me. Severus, do you have anything on you to counteract dreamless sleep potions?"

"I have a general potion that _might_ work. I don't normally carry something like that around."

The four of them left for the basement, leaving a confused group in the sitting room to clean up the mess. Hermione gabbed Charlie and drug him over to check Crookshanks.

When they reached to room where Ranma was they saw Tonks had conjured a blanket and a pillow. She was absently running her fingers through his hair. She blushed a little at being caught.

Albus said nothing and simply kneeled near Ranma and waved his wand over him, muttering incantations under his breath. After nearly five minutes he stood and turned to the others.

"Has he told you anything that would tell us why he acted like this?"

Harry spoke up first. "Nothing specific. He did mention that he's been dosed with a lot of potions before and had several cursed objects used on him.

"Well, he's not possessed, but I can detect several magic auras on him. I've never seen the like. Severus, could you check for potions?"

Severus knelt beside Ranma. "Now this potion I do have on me. It will cause him to glow slightly if there are any potions in him. Tonks, make yourself useful and hold him up a bit while I give him the potion." Tonks didn't even pay attention to his slight insult and simply did as she was told. Snape added a bit of dreamless sleep to the potion to make sure it didn't react to that. After several minutes Snape stood up. "It should have had an effect by now if the test was positive."

Albus nodded and thought for a bit. He turned and then conjured a table that looked like a medieval torture device, complete with chains. He then levitated Ranma onto the table.

Tonks looked a bit worried at this. "Sir, what are you doing?"

"I will have Severus attempt to revive him. If he has not regained his wits by now, he will need to be restrained."

Remus looked a bit nervous. "You had better make the chains a bit thicker then. Thicker yet. That should do it, I hope."

Snape sneered at this and then fed Ranma the potion. "It may take a few minutes to work."

After about a minute, Ranma began to wake up. After blinking groggily, he began to notice people in the room with him.

"Ug. What happened? Why am I chained up? Wait, I think I can guess. Was anybody hurt?"

Albus hesitated before answering. "Bill Weasley had a few broken ribs, Alaster Moody… will not die."

Ranma winced and had a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect any cats to be there."

"I assume you can explain what happened?"

"I guess you deserve to hear the whole story." Ranma went on to describe how his father had found what he believed was an invincible martial arts technique when he was seven. The description of the pit and the cats nearly had Ranma quivering in fear and left expressions of horror on the others' faces. Even Snape was appalled. He had seen worse during his days as a Death Eater, but most of those victims never regained their sanity.

Tonks was standing near the table, soothing him with touches and gentle words. It took several minutes before his breathing returned to normal.

"I've learned to control it somewhat, and even consciously use some of the technique, but a hostile cat still will send me over the edge. I spent nearly a year with the monks in Tibet trying to master this. I never truly succeeded, and they didn't really believe I ever would, though they were willing to help me try."

Albus simply nodded at this. "I would like you to stay here at Grimmauld Place until I have had a chance to research this a little. I'll let you know something within a day or two. In the meantime, Crookshanks and any other cat will be removed from the house to Hogwarts. I would suggest you avoid Ms. Granger for a bit. She is quite protective of her… familiar, and will likely be unhappy about the circumstances." Ranma looked briefly confused at this before brushing the thought away. Albus turned and walked from the room and Snape gave Ranma one last unreadable glance before following him.

Ranma sat uncomfortably on the edge of the table. "I think I'll stay in the basement for a while. Its always a bit uncomfortable being around people for awhile after."

Tonks gave him a sympathetic and worried glance. "I can pop you up to your room if you like. You're sharing Harry's room with Remus and Ron now aren't you?"

"Yeh, and I'd appreciate it. Harry, could you apologize to the people up there for me?"

"Sure, and I'll keep Ron from moving in for a bit."

Ranma gave him a relieved smile. "Thanks, I'll stay there until it quiets down a bunch out there." He slid off the table and went to take Tonks' hand but pulled back sharply. Blood was apparent around the fingernails and a few other places despite the quick cleaning charms cast on him. Tonks gave him a sympathetic glance and then grabbed his hand and apparated away before he could say anything.

Harry and Remus made there way back up the stairs to the sitting room where people were still trying to sort out the mess left behind. Several people looked like they were going to ask questions, but reconsidered when Harry gave them a mild glare as they opened their mouths. Hermione glared back and Harry knew the moment they were alone he wouldn't be able to hold her back. The rest of the afternoon and evening was rather quiet as people moved into the now rather cramped rooms on the second and third floors. Tonks didn't reappear until shortly before supper, and that was only to grab some food and head back upstairs.

Harry had just finished himself and was going to check on Ranma when he was ambushed on the second floor. A pair of hands latched onto each arm and quickly steered him into the room shared by Hermione, Ginny, Tonks and several other girls/women.

* * *

AN: This chapter just didn't want to be written. I'm still not happy with it, but I'll post it anyway. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Stone of the Immortals by ashwindslave

Chapter 08

Disclaimer- The author does not own the rights to Harry Potter, Ranma ½, or D&D (which only has a slight influence on this story). The Plot and some of the Characters are my ideas, for all the good it does me.

AN: Sorry this is so late. I had trouble doing one of the scenes. At least you get twice as much. Yes, this is about twice the length of a normal chapter! Be aware there is a small section not told that will actually be the next chapter. Stuffing more in the middle would have killed the flow more than it already was. _Happi's Memories_ will explain why Happosai is really a Black Sorcerer and not just an irritating bug and will explain the sword Ranma has later.

(Begin)

Harry made no effort to resist his 'kidnapping' as he rather expected something like this. He didn't however expect to see not only Hermione, Ginny and Ron, but also Fred and George.

Hermione was of course the first to talk. "All right Harry, talk!" The glare she was giving left little doubt that she wouldn't accept anything less than the truth.

"Well, what do you want to know exactly?" _'Great Harry, stall for time. Think, think!'_

Hermione gave him a glare that seemed to say she knew exactly what he doing. "First, who is that psychopath?"

"Well, he's my cousin, sort of. More of a half cousin to be precise, if there is such a thing." Harry was a bit reluctant to tell Hermione anything. On one hand Ranma had a right to his privacy. Harry didn't like it himself when people talked about him behind his back. On the other hand, Hermione's cat had been hurt and whenever he didn't follow Hermione's advice, bad things tended to happen. Eventually he decided on a compromise, while favoring a lack of information. After all, he was still a bit miffed about the book she sent little more than a week ago.

He gave them a brief description of how they were related and what Ranma was like. When talking about martial arts he had to explain a bit more for the Weasleys, though he downplayed Ranma a bit when doing so. It would be a bit of fun seeing their reactions later.

"And what about Crookshanks? What was he doing? Crookshanks ended up with several broken ribs and two broken legs! Madam Pomphrey Almost wouldn't take him because he was a cat! He seems a bit dangerous to me. If he's going to attack people he should be locked up!"

Harry felt some familiar stirrings of anger over this. "He had a reason for what happened, but I can't tell you. And Moody was hurt far worse than Crookshanks! Its no wonder she didn't want to work on him if she was trying to help Moody. You did go there right away didn't you?" Harry suppressed a smirk when he saw the brief guilty look on her face.

"That's not the point. How do we know he's not a death eater? It's a bit suspicious that you have some long lost family member show up right after Sirius is killed!"

Harry felt like he had taken a punch to the gut. He had been doing well dealing with Sirius' death, but having it thrown in his face like that was a low blow. From the shocked look on Hermione's face she knew it. Hermione immediately began to apologize but Harry didn't want to hear it. He brushed past her without even hearing her and was up the stairs to the third floor before he knew it. He stopped right in front of Sirius' door, the room he now shared with several others. He hesitated before entering the room. Tonks was in there now with Ranma and it was doubtful he wanted any more company right now, but with the number of people who had just moved in there wouldn't be anywhere else to go. After a few more seconds of hesitation he opened the door and stepped in.

There were only a few lamps burning in the room, giving it a rather shadowed look. Tonks was sitting by Sirius' desk with Ranma and holding his hand. She gave a guilty jump backward in her seat and turned a bit pink from head to toe.

Ranma suppressed his amusement at Tonks. A few years ago he would have been jumping away from her and stammering his denials about being a pervert before the accusations were even made, thus making himself look very guilty. Instead he merely gave Tonks half a smile before turning a questioning look at his cousin.

Harry, not feeling much like talking right now, simply shrugged his shoulders before answering the look. "Its nothing. Hermione just wouldn't shut up, so I think I'll turn in for the night." With that he simply kicked off his shoes and turned his face to the wall. He heard Tonks whisper something to Ranma before she quietly slipped from the room. There was a rustling of clothing and then a squeak from Ranma's bed as he laid down. Evidently Ranma agreed that it had already been a long day. One of Harry's last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep was that he never got a chance to talk to Mrs. Tonks.

* * *

Odin carefully probed the wards around the dark fortress. It had been simple to find where Voldemort was hiding, but soon it became way too complex. The wards placed by the mortals were simple and he could have entered to spy on them as he wished. The other wards were not so simple. Another immortal had placed heavy wards around the fortress. It would be impossible for the 'light' side to even see the fortress if they were led directly to it. The feel of the magic was familiar, but he couldn't identify it. His Sight couldn't see beyond the walls, and directly attacking the wards wasn't an option without knowing whose wards they were and why they were put there. He was riding the line for interference as it was. Either there was another immortal scion living there or someone had overstepped their bounds.

As night fell he briefly felt the wards open and several people apparated out of the fortress. He continued to watch until he felt something trip one of his own wards, which were recently placed. Ten Death Eaters were approaching the Zabini home. Shortly after that, a hot lance of pain shot through his head as he felt a power he never expected shatter his wards like glass under a maul.

Odin's thoughts raced at speeds mere mortals could not comprehend. In less than a second he had a plan, but it would require the consent of two others and he had little time to waste. Dreadful suspicions of what had brought about the changes in the world assaulted him. Odin felt the world itself groan under the weight of the magic used. It was like using an axe to open a keg of beer! The World Tree quivered and Odin could feel something crack that should have never been disturbed.

He cast his thoughts into the void and contacted two other immortals. Lugh would likely defer in the decision. Morrighan, however, had always been a firm believer that her descendants should stand on their own two feet and would be much harder to convince, but convince them he must. The situation was quickly becoming more dire than he first believed.

* * *

Odin's conference with Lugh and Morrighan had taken far less time than he had believed it would. Only seconds had passed in the mortal realm. That fact itself was a bit suspicious, but it was even more so when they simply gave him free rein where Harry Potter was concerned. Harry Potter was one of the two remaining descendants of Lugh Lamfadah and also one of the two remaining descendants of Morrighan. Though the two associated little, it was obvious that they had already agreed on something before they met him. These were questions to be answered later though. For now he had a plan to enact.

* * *

Blaise sat in front of a mirror in her room on the third floor of her parents mansion outside Carlisle. The young woman was dressed in a white gown and preparing for bed. In the mirror she absently looked into her own blue/gray eyes that still had a tinge of red from the crying she had done earlier in the day. The eyes were framed by skin that she had to carefully tan to avoid looking overly pale in comparison to her midnight black hair. She absently pulled a brush through her long, black hair as she thought of the day's events.

Her parents had quickly shuffled her from the room after the reading so they could take her home and let her cry in peace. Her little brother was too young to truly understand what was happening, but they had always got on well, so he did his best to help his big sis. She was quite sure she had ruined his shirt.

The Ice Queen of Slytherin rarely was seen crying. Often being considered a bit of a tomboy when she was younger, her years at Hogwarts had been spent erasing that reputation and building a new one as a proper pureblooded lady. She never 'dated', though she always had an escort to any ball. Her athletic form was always properly covered in public, though her gossiping roommates had let it be known to others that she had a bit more muscle than was proper for a lady and that her tan went a bit too far to be proper. They never seemed to understand that this simply helped her reputation.

Mostly the day had been spent planning how and when to approach Potter. It had been decided they would invite him and his guardians to dinner at the mansion on Thursday evening. It would not do to appear over eager to serve and the location would hopefully impress the little arse.

She was thinking about what dress would give the proper image when she felt the wardstone that hung about her neck give warning that the estate was under attack. That first strike against the wards nearly shattered them. As it was, they were dying and would fall themselves within minutes. Blaise gasped as she felt the power wash over her. Either the attackers had a powerful artifact they were using to break the wards or Voldemort himself had come for them.

Blaise jumped to her feet and ran from the room after claiming her wand and a pre-packed bag. They had planned for this sort of attack and her duty was clear. Her room was next door to her seven year old brother's, and she quickly went to his room to help evacuate him. Her parents were likely still dressed and were now moving to the ground floor to face the attackers until they received the signal that their children were clear.

A flick of her wand illuminated Frederick's room. Her little brother looked much like her, though his hair was a bit shorter and his blue eyes blinked owlishly at her.

"Rick, get your things in the bag under the bed. We have to leave _now!_" The wardstone under her gown gave one last shudder and expired. "**_Hurry!_**"

Rick sat stunned for a moment before rolling out of bed onto the floor with a thump. He grabbed his bag from beneath his bed and scrambled across the floor to her. Even as she grabbed his hand and began to pull him along she began to hear curses fired on the ground floor.

Quickly Blaise led her brother down the stairs to the second floor. None of the staircases went directly up to all the floors. Her parents had also blocked most of the passages from the ground floor to the upper floors and they could only be reached from the center of the house which her parents would guard until they were safe. The two of them hit the bottom of the stairs and raced down a short corridor, which would open into the reading room. Wand in hand she dashed into the room.

Blaise barely had time to hear the incantation before she was struck and flying through the air. Blaise let out a grunt when she collided with the stone fireplace, but managed to stay on her feet. The first thing she saw when her vision cleared was three cloaked shapes. Only one of those shapes even had a wand out, no, make that two wands. One of those wands belonged to her.

"Well, well. I do believe we have run into Blaise Zabini." The soft oily voice was familiar to Blaise. That voice had several times tried to seduce her, and even then held that slight sneer of distain. Draco Malfoy, flanked by his two goons, stood in the middle of the room. Their faces were covered but that did little to conceal their identities.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you and your family. He told us not to hurry in bringing you in though. It would be rude to rush you out of your home before you had time to show you all of its 'comforts'." With that Draco removed his mask to reveal the vicious leer on his face.

A slight whimper drew everyone's attention to the young boy hiding behind a plush chair. If possible, Draco's face became even more cruel.

"And we wouldn't be so rude as to leave your little brother out in the cold."

Blaise paled at this remark and began to panic. The Malfoys were rather infamous in their tastes. Everyone in Slytherin knew of the double role played by his two goons. Blaise looked frantically about as Draco began to slowly walk towards her, taking pleasure in the panic he was causing. Out of the corner of her eye, Blaise saw a glint and froze. Behind her above the mantle were two matched rapiers. These swords had been in the family since they were commissioned during the renaissance. The pair had been hand forged by a muggle Master Smith in the city of Toledo as a gift to the heir of the family on his wedding day.

A loud crash sounded below and the house gave a strange lurch. The distraction was all she needed to grab one of the blades and set herself in a proper Italian dueling stance. Draco's eyes snapped back to her and for a moment he seemed surprised, but that quickly fled and he laughed.

"Oh Merlin Blaise! Do you really think you can take three armed _wizards_ with a sword? You _are_ a fool! I will enjoy dumping your body for Potter to find and letting him know **_I_** had his woman before he could! He can beat me in a silly game, but I will take everything that is really important from him! Then he will know that I, Draco Malfoy, will always be the better ma… URK!"

Blaise looked down at the sword she was holding, the sword that perfectly pierced Draco's heart. It had been so simple. May people underestimated just how much distance a fencer could cover with just a half step and a properly executed thrust. _Skip forward half a pace, plant left foot at the proper angle, Thrust!_ _And recover!_ Without even thinking Blaise performed an action she had a thousand and more times and she was once again in a ready stance. Part of her was in as much shock as the rest of the people in the room, but the rest of her seemed strangely disconnected.

Before anyone else could even recover, Blaise took two large steps quickly beyond Draco. _Thrust! Recover!_ And Vincent Crabbe fell dead to the floor, staring as stupidly as ever at the hole in his chest.

At this Gregory Goyle finally had the sense to reach for his wand. He pulled it out and began to curse the girl in front of him, only to find the deadly piece of steel already heading his way! Desperately he parried with his wand, which promptly snapped, and the blade continued on into his hand. Two fingers fell to the ground, but the blade was deflected.

Blaise held her concentration after seeing the blood slash on the carpet. Still slightly numb, her left foot slid forward, allowing her to balance perfectly. The blade rose at a 45 degree angle to the left, her wrist assuming the proper position. The blade fell down at a slightly different angle with all the adrenalin enhanced strength she had, slashing through his throat from left to right at slight angle.

Time took on a surreal quality as the blood sprayed from the severed arteries in what seemed like slow motion. It sparkled in the lantern light as it sprayed all over her face. She stared, stunned as his body fell back and blood began to pool on the carpet. Still a bit numb, she took a few steps back and picked up her wand from the floor where it lay near Draco. NO! Where it lay near the first corpse. Her mind instinctively denied that she even knew the body cooling by her feet. If she did, it was too personal and she might crack. Calmly she sheathed her wand and stepped towards the fireplace. She took down the remaining sword, holding the blade by the hilt where it was dull, and turned to her brother.

"Take it."

Her brother, still in shock, stared at the bright blood that soaked the front of her white dressing gown.

"Take it!"

Slowly her brother took the blade. He had training, just like she did, but he needed to hold the sword with two hands. He looked into her eyes and saw the approval there. She turned to leave and he followed. The scene was something he would never forget.

Inwardly, Blaise was screaming. She held it in by clenching her teeth so hard her jaw hurt. She would have time to scream later, for now she had responsibilities. Firmly she drew her wand, held it in her left hand and strode forward.

* * *

Odin, who had returned from his errand just before she was struck with the spell, did something he had done rarely in his millennia of life. His jaw hung open in amazement. This little slip of a girl, his many times over granddaughter, had just killed three men with steel in her hand, and walked off without shedding a tear. Odin himself almost cried as he felt a warm tight feeling in his chest. At this moment in time, he couldn't have been more proud of his descendants. Quickly he brushed the moisture from his eye and looked about quickly. It wouldn't do for others to see him like that.

A moment later a grin adorned his face. This wasn't in his hasty plan. This was far better! Visions of strong grandchildren danced in his head.

* * *

(A bit earlier at #12 GP)

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, troubled by something in his unconscious mind. Odin stood next to his bed and then swiftly knelt, placing his hand on Harry's forehead.

Harry found himself wandering in a thick cloud of fog. It swirled around him, almost as thick as water. Harry looked about, but the only thing he could distinguish was a light source a short distance away. Having nothing else to do, he walked towards it. After a few steps, he suddenly found himself in the Gryffindore common room. A bright fire burning in the fireplace was the only source of illumination. The light vaguely illuminated an old man sitting in a chair, half of his body hidden in shadow.

Despite his long, white beard and weathered face, this old man bore little resemblance to Albus. There was no attempt to put him at ease in the cold blue eyes. In a strange way, Harry found this a bit reassuring. Too many people had tried to be nice and ended up being evil or just plain nasty for Harry to not be a bit wary about that sort of thing.

"Hello Harry. As you have no doubt already begun to realize, this is not an ordinary dream. Before you ask, I will not tell you my name for now. While it is important, it is not so at this time. The issue that has brought me here is more pressing. Will you hear the problem I hope you will be willing to aid me with?"

Harry looked at the rugged old man for a bit. 'I guess just listening for a moment won't hurt since I don't know what's going on.' "Go ahead."

The old man gave a brief nod in thanks. "Due to politics in the Wizarding World being what they are now, Voldemort has decided to wipe out a family tonight. Well, they actually won't be killed for at least a week, but they will wish they were dead. Due to circumstances, I am powerless to aid them this night. As they are being executed due to their connection to you, I was hoping you would bear the responsibility for aiding them." Inwardly Odin smirked, this boy's buttons were so easy to push.

Harry felt a cold pain in his gut. Yet again someone was put in danger because of him. "They're in trouble now? We need to go then!" Harry lurched out of the chair, almost subconsciously already searching for enemies.

Odin held up a hand. "Hold! Patience boy, no time will pass in this dream. There are things you need to know first. I have but this one time to speak to you and tell you things you need to know."

Harry stood tense for a moment and then sat. After all, he really didn't know how to leave this dream anyway.

Odin continued, "You cannot take the Order with you tonight, you will need to face them nearly alone. The reason for this is the device used to tear down the wards surrounding the property. The device they used is an artifact of great power called the Gatekeeper's Crystal." At this point Odin gestured and an illusion of an opalescent, three-pointed star hovered above his hand. Veins of metal wove around three separate stones. "Thankfully, Voldemort doesn't have the complete artifact. He only has two parts out of three." One point of the star disappeared from the illusion. "Voldemort also doesn't truly comprehend the value of what he has, otherwise he never would have let it out of his sight. He gave one piece of the crystal to his servants to use while bringing down the wards around the home." Only one point of the star was now left. "The artifact has the power to negate different forms of magic using different combinations of the pieces. If all three pieces are used together, they can even bring down wards placed by Gods! If he used it to collapse the wards around Hogwarts, the backlash of that much energy would incinerate everything inside the wards, even rock!" Odin leaned back, dispelling the illusion.

"If you wish to win this war, you must claim this artifact as your own. Voldemort holds one piece yet, but the other is not on this plane of existence. It is in another dimension completely. This poses a problem for you and your world. You see, once upon a time, this plane was open to all travelers from all worlds. Few came here because of the low ambient energy of the plane, but it did have some 'pluses'. The natives of the plane had no magic, and thus with their primitive technology they were easy prey for any petty warlord who passed by. This caused a great deal of chaos and war."

"Now I can see you are already wondering what this has to do with what you heard earlier. I ask that you bear with me a moment more. After the migration of many forms of life not native here, the Greater Powers who lived in the land decided that the chaos must end. Even the Gods who reveled in chaos and disorder saw that if the influx continued, all would be lost. You see, it was at this point that the demons began to take interest in the world. The increase in magical creatures had increased the ambient energy of the world, thus making the relatively weak world seem far more attractive than it once was. So the Powers gathered, and with all their strength they sealed the planar barriers to keep all but themselves from traveling. Chaos receded and time marched on as it is must."

"Now, the Gatekeeper's Crystal arrives on this plane, scattered far in some event more than two thousand years ago. Normally two pieces wouldn't land on the same plane, but when they impacted this sealed Crystal Sphere, they both stopped. This impact cracked the seal on the sphere, thus allowing the summoning of minor demons throughout the ages, and thus it appears the Demon Lords have not forgotten about this world."

"The powers of the Crystal are tied to planar energies so it is very simple. Each time the device is used, it draws more power from the planes and widens the cracks in the sphere. If this continues, the seal will crack like an egg. One benefit of this is that the power of magic in this world will increase once again, as it has waned over the years. The major problem being that the Demon Lords will be able to once again return."

"Therefore you need to get both pieces of the Crystal present on this plane before Voldemort in his ignorance or his mania throws this world into chaos." Odin leaned back in his chair to assess Harry's reaction to all this.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit bitter. Once again the weight of the world was being cast on his shoulders, this time in far greater quantities. Harry let out a bitter laugh. "I suppose that Voldemort isn't our greatest enemy and there is somebody far greater behind the scenes pulling the strings?"

Odin looked a bit shocked. "How'd you know boy?"

Harry chuckled again. "That's the way it always works isn't it? And I know how my luck works. It can't be as easy as defeating the super powered evil wizard, nooooo, you have to defeat his master too. So who's the puppet master?"

"I don't know yet. I was away for a while and everything seems to have changed. Don't worry about that for now, that's my job. You just worry about saving those people and getting that crystal."

Harry's eyes widened a bit at that. Truthfully he had forgotten that part during the rather long story. "Why exactly do I need to go alone? Why can't they Order take care of it?"

"If the entire Order shows up, they will flee and take the crystal with them. If just you and maybe one or two others arrive, they'll stay and fight hoping to catch you as well. I would suggest only you and your cousin go, maybe with another skilled wizard, but no more. The fact that he doesn't use magic will make them underestimate him more. In fact, I suggest you go to the third floor and get the children out while Ranma fights the wizards, then you come back and get the crystal. DO NOT return to your home once you have the crystal! Voldemort will be able to track you back to even your headquarters if you have the shard with you. Once you have it you will need to keep moving. I can send you aid soon after, but keep moving. The crystal will protect you from most scrying, but not from Voldemort. Truthfully, I don't know if he realizes he can use the artifact in that way, but its better safe than dead."

"I don't know why I trust you, but for some reason I do. How do I get there if I need to transport myself and Ranma?"

"I'll leave a portkey near your bed. That is the extent of the meddling I can do. As for why you trust me, does it help that I asked your ancestor's permission to involve you?"

Harry's eyes widened, "Did you talk to my parents?"

Odin coughed a bit uncomfortably, "No, a bit further back than that."

Harry sighed. "I guess I should be getting to it then if you have nothing else. Can I at least know your name?"

"A reasonable request I suppose. My name is Odin, and we will likely not meet again for quite some time." Odin waved his hand and the mists once again enveloped Harry.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start and immediately began to wonder if the dream was real. Quickly he looked around the bed and found a three pointed glass star lying on the floor with a note attached.

Light flooded the room and Harry could see Ranma holding a glowing ball above his head. Across his knees lay a sheathed Katana.

"Is something wrong Harry?"

"Something weird at least. Some guy showed up in my dreams to give me some warnings." Harry gave a quick description of the immediate threat. "I don't really want to take the risk that what he said is true and not do anything about it, but I also don't want to run off like I did last time. If I talk to the others, I know I won't be able to go at all."

Ranma stood and grabbed his pack. "Well, we have no real choice if we want to be able to look in the mirror in the morning. Shrink your trunk and let's go. Oh, do my bag too."

Harry pulled out his trunk and was in the process of shrinking them when the door opened and Tonks walked in.

"I saw the light on and… What are you doing? Are you going somewhere?"

Harry handed Ranma his shrunken bag and they both pocketed their luggage.

Ranma grabbed Tonk's hand and warned her. "Get your wand out Dora, we got a fight on our hands." He felt a little guilt about involving her without explaining, but too much time had passed and he knew she wouldn't let them go by themselves.

Harry stuck the crystal between their joined hands after reading the note.

"Odin"

* * *

The portkey dropped them immediately outside the front door of a modest mansion. The front doors had been reduced to splinters and the sounds of fighting filled the air.

Tonks looked around in confusion. "What the hell is going on?"

Ranma already was entering the building and as he followed Harry spoke. "Death Eaters, no time to get the Order." Harry continued on and Tonks followed. Within twenty feet of the door, the first body was found and another lay a few feet beyond. Both appeared to be the victims of a hastily erected ward.

Ranma turned to Harry, "Alright, where's the stairs?"

Despite never having been there before, Harry felt a pull towards the center of the house. "Over where it sounds like they're fighting."

"OK, Tonks and I will keep 'em busy while you run up."

"Right." Harry pulled out his cloak he had put in his pocket and disappeared.

Tonks still looked a bit frazzled, but her training was taking over and she looked ready. "OK, lets go."

The fight was taking place in what appeared to be a ballroom. Two people seemed to have barricaded a doorway leading out and where holding off ten others who had erected their own fortifications in the room. They were trading fire back and forth and generally getting nowhere. Ranma knocked two out before they had a chance to respond and Tonks had one disarmed, stunned and wrapped like a mummy. A quick look revealed that this left seven in the room. The rest turned and fired, forcing them to take cover from the sheer amount of spells heading their way. After a moment everything stopped as a voice cried out.

"Hey, Lucy, is that you?"

The Zabini parents turned around quickly and stared at the young man that somehow got past them.

"POTTER, YOU BRAT! I'M GOING TO DRAG YOUR WOTHLES CARCAS BACK TO THE DARK LORD! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IN SCREAMING AGONY…"

Ranma's head popped up from cover to see the man who was almost frothing at the mouth. And standing above his barricade. "Oh shut up already!" With a negligent toss a white glowing ball landed on Lucius Malfoy's head. The resulting explosion ended his life and rocked the foundations of the house.

Harry quickly ran up the stairs. A short hallway went to a closed door at one end and an open, lit doorway on the other. Harry went for the open door and ran in. He stopped abruptly when a sword was leveled in his direction and some of the blood still dripping from the blade spattered his chest. Harry managed to tear his eyes away fro the sharp blade for a moment to see the bodies of three death eaters on the floor and a boy hiding behind the young woman holding the sword.

If the scene wasn't gruesome, it would have been perhaps very sexy. The blood soaked the front of the girl's dressing gown, holding it tight against her skin and leaving little to the imagination. The cold blue eyes and the blood dripping off her face made him rather guiltily pull his eyes from her 'assets'. That and the glare she was now giving him and the blade's point suddenly drifting further south than he was comfortable with.

Harry stammered a bit. "Um, we're here to rescue you, I guess." 'Great Harry, real smooth there!'

Another explosion came from downstairs and a screaming voice could be heard. "Oh, Great Merlin, make it stop! We surrender!"

The girl looked surprised for a moment before gesturing towards the door. Harry cautiously took a step back before turning around and retracing his steps. He went back down the steps slowly with the two others following.

In the ballroom, Ranma was looking rather pleased with himself while Tonks, who was showing the Zabinis her Auror badge, chewed him out.

"You are buying me another pair of robes mister! Do you know how hard it is to get brains out of these things?"

Ranma just nodded, still looking a bit smug.

When the older woman saw the two behind Harry she screamed and nearly knocked him over as she ran past. "Blaise, are you OK? …"

Harry tuned the rest out for a bit as he suddenly realized where he knew her from. This was Blaise Zabini, the girl who was crying at the will reading, a Slytherin in his own year. This was the woman he was supposed to marry. For the moment he was in shock before he heard Tonks.

"Ranma, that's disgusting! What are you doing?"

Ranma was on the other side of the room poking through bits of flesh with a table leg.

"AH HA! Here it is. I knew I could feel something." Ranma carefully reached into the pile to pull out a burnt silk pouch. Something fell from a smoldering hole in the bag and Ranma caught it. "This is what you wanted, right Harry?"

"Yeh, that's it. Hold on to it all right?"

The people in the room gathered for a bit after the Zabinis seemed to agree that all the family had their parts attached.

Blaise's father was just beginning to thank them when Harry felt Him arrive. Somebody had obviously got a message out. He barely had time to yell "LOOK OUT" before Voldemort strode into the room followed by about twenty Death Eaters.

Tonks gave the Zabinis a push towards another exit from the room and turned to face him. Nobody noticed Blaise didn't follow.

Voldemort, seeing his prey trying to escape, smirked cruelly. "Oh, we can't have you leaving the party so soon. After all, this is a momentous occasion. Seven of my enemies gathered together to spare me the trouble of tracking them down." Voldemort gestured with a rod he was holding. Not his wand which was in his other hand, but rather a plain baton made of ivory. A beam of energy left the rod and would have struck the doorway, collapsing it and cutting off their retreat, but Ranma jumped in the way.

Ranma braced himself and crossed his arms in front of him much like he would have if shot by the shi shi hokodan. He flared his aura as the beam struck. The energy struck like ton of bricks and Ranma grunted and stumbled back. The Zabinis continued to run.

Ranma continued to groan with effort as the beam got closer and closer to actually hitting him. "Ug, Harry, can't hold this much longer!"

It was obvious that Voldemort couldn't either. He had sheathed his wand and was now holding the rod in both hands. Beads of sweat now ran down his face and his lips were pulled back from his clenched teeth. It was obvious it was pride keeping him from simply using another mode of attack. Voldemort had never liked being beaten in any way.

Harry and Tonks began to fire spells at Voldemort, but his followers were prepared and stood between, casting shields. Harry noticed Blaise stayed for the first time as she began to cast as well.

Odin stood off to the side of the room. Voldemort had once again pulled out a magic item not native to this world to attack. The rod acted as a magnifier to Voldemort's power. All energy cast through it would be doubled. Overuse could have dire consequences, but it was useful occasionally in combat. He was quickly approaching that threshold. It was obvious the young man wouldn't be able to hold out against the rod. He would expend the last of his life energy soon, but he would be incinerated before he could move if he dodged.

Then Odin saw even something worse. The boy was holding a piece of the Crystal in his hand. Odin watched horrified as the beam came in contact with the Crystal's aura. Odin felt the World Tree shudder as the seals cracked even more. The fabric of the planes wore thin where the two touched and then finally tore.

A primal rift began to form. A rift such as that could lead to anywhere, or nowhere. A person passing through could end up lost between the planes for eternity. By this point there was nothing he could do to stop its opening, but for a short time he could control its destination. As the gate opened in full, the ethereal streams rushed in, pulling anything near into the rift.

Ranma anchored his feet into the floor with what little ki he had remaining. Voldemort, seeing something he didn't understand, decided to retreat. Harry, Tonks and Blaise were too close. All three of them struck Ranma as they were sucked through the rift.

With a last bit of effort Odin tossed a blue gem into the air and threw all his energy into hold the gate destination until they were gone. Odin had his eye clenched with the effort in his attempt to mentally dominate the gate so he didn't see a burst of flame and the beautiful bird that swooped by, tossing something into the vortex. He did however, feel it when the gate jerked itself free from his control. The gate once more chaotically controlled its own destination. The air currents from the rift randomly changed direction and speed.

Odin sighed. It would take far more power and preparation than he had at his disposal now to seal this rift. He could feel the demonic energies already reinforcing the cracks in the seals. It would only be a matter of time now until the seals failed. The World Tree was dying. Not even Odin could now see the future. He silently cast his wishful thoughts into the void. 'Good luck my granddaughter. You're going to need it.'

Odin turned to leave, it was time now for the council of the Immortals to meet again.


	9. Chapter 9

The Stone of the Immortals by ashwindslaveChapter

Disclaimer- The author does not own the rights to Harry Potter, Ranma ½, or D&D (which only has a slight influence on this story). The Plot and some of the Characters are my ideas, for all the good it does me.

AN: Historically, some of the records of time periods referred to in this section are more than a bit fuzzy. Some people claimed kinship to lines that they could not actually prove and Happosai's character and resulting family are complete fiction. I picked a version of history that fit what I wanted and ran with it. If this offends anybodies family and/or heritage, I apologize.

Also, remember that this takes place during the last chapter and ends right about when Harry wakes up from his 'dream'.

* * *

**Happi Memories**

Happosai sat in his room at the dojo. A lit pipe was lightly clamped between his teeth and his eyes stared vacantly at the wall in front of him. A roll of silk with a mural inked on it was hanging there. In front of him on the floor lay a plain box made of sandalwood. The box was approximately one and a half meters long and narrow. The box and the picture represented Happosai's two greatest shames. The box itself was less than 100 years old, but what it contained was far older that that. His inheritance, well, not really. The sword should have gone to his older brother Nobunaga, something a young Happosai had greatly resented. The sword had been in the care of his family for more than five hundred years, and not once had it been used.

In his youth he had been a great swordsman, perhaps one of the greatest. For all his hard work, it was clear that he would always come in second to Nobunaga. After years of jealousy, Happosai had finally made a move to secure what he felt was his destiny. Of course, his name had not been Happosai then. The theft of his family's sacred treasure could not be ignored though. When Happosai's father learned of his theft, he had been cast out of the clan. The shame was so great that his father ordered that all records with his name in them be destroyed. In less than a year, the youngest son of the Oda clan was but a memory. Thus began his fall from grace.

Ame-no-murakumo-no-tsurugi was the true name of the sword, but it had other names. Happosai simply called it Kusanagi when he even spoke of it at all. Over the next twenty years with that sword in his hands he would come to known simply as Death. Countless lives were lost to the creature Happosai had become. Men, women and even children had died on the sacred blade. It had not been enough. He had begun to age and death made him afraid. In an effort to save himself he turned to the blackest of arts and his evolution continued.

The sword had always sat uneasily in his hand. At each death he could feel its reluctance, yet it remained submissive. It was through his studies that he discovered why. The sword belonged to those of his blood. All the years that his family held it in trust and nobody ever used it and all along it was theirs, those who were descended from Amaterasu. No, they were not direct descendants from the male, but the seed of divinity lay within for any who wished to cultivate it and she was a _goddess_ after all. The Fujiwara had only strengthened that seed with their marriages earlier. Happosai built on that. The rituals he had performed, he had bathed in the blood of innocents. Other ways existed, but the young warrior he once was found them too time consuming. Patience was never one of his virtues.

By that time he had gone completely mad with the power. His home on the top of the mountain became known as that of a great oni and over 150 years passed. From time to time a brave or foolish man would come to him to die, but as he rarely came out later, people simply resigned themselves to losing people to this force of nature. He did not even begin to recover until he met her.

She was young for one of her kind, less than 100 years old. From the moment he saw her he was obsessed with her. He decided he would do anything to have her. This was his second shame, the face that stared at him from the silk painting. He had first saw her bathing in a stream on his mountain. She was obviously too young to sense his evil, but she was strong enough to resist him for some time. Even young dragons have power.

He tried to make her submit, to bow to him as her master, but she would not. He even tried to make her love him, but his magics failed him. Many evils were done to her over the next century and Happosai forgot about the outside world. Eventually it had been too much for her. After many aborted attempts, she laid an egg and it cost her life. Happosai had stared in wonder at the egg holding his daughter as his 'mistress' breathed her last. He looked into her eyes one last time and saw not anger there, but pity. With her last breath she begged him to care for their daughter, but she never heard his reply, for he never gave one. In his shriveled black heart he knew he would do as much as he could. It took many years for the egg to be ready to hatch, and when it did he named the child Mariko, a shortened version of her mother's name. That was 1937, nearly 500 years after his own birth. He left her in his homeland as he journeyed, attempting to purge the evil that had grown in his heart. He knew now that he would never be completely free, always would he walk the knife's edge of sanity. He had failed her and she died young, leaving him with a granddaughter named Nodoka. He had failed her as well.

Now his years were nearly at an end. Happosai felt the Black energies that sustained his life ebbing. He had always known the Taint would be on him forever, but the power was leaving as he had resisted renewing it over the years.

His affairs were all in order. He had always made sure that his granddaughter would be taken care of when Genma left her alone. It was likely she thought it was her husband providing for her while he was gone, but Genma never once even checked on the welfare of his wife.

It was difficult making sure Genma would never have access to her money, but for someone with the wealth he had accumulated over the years, anything could be done.

The bulk of his fortune would belong to Ranma. All of this was written in the scrolls he had included in the case with the sword. He had also included all the scrolls he had written over the years concerning the art. The now enchanted case held literally hundreds of records.

Most of the scrolls concerned the sword art he had perfected so long ago. It would be rather simple for Ranma to learn the art. After all, it was the basis for the Anything Goes unarmed school that he had been taught.

It would hurt when Ranma read the histories and realized the true Evil that Happosai was, but it would likely hurt Ranma more to know that such a creature was his ancestor. Death was in his veins, as was light and the magic of the sky. Knowing Ranma, he would likely push aside the magic of his heritage aside for a time in favor of the art, but the magic would call to him as it had for Happosai long ago. Hopefully the black blood of the Gaijin Evans as well as the bright blood of his line would combine with the winds well.

Poor Ranma. His chaotic life was literally in his blood. Of the martial artist Happosai had met in his life, only the Hibiki boy had it worse. The boy had never conquered the legacy of the Ash Demon that ran in his veins. Happosai had met him once and tried to get him to give up the Shi Shi Hokodan, but his reputation had worked against him. He had tried to explain that the negative energies would consume him, but even the offer to teach him three techniques in place of that had been refused. Ryoga had refused to believe that he had no perverted plan involved. Not that he could blame Ryoga for that. Yet another evil he had failed to prevent in this life.

So here he sat with death only a handful of years, if not months away. Death was coming for him as it did for all others, and he could not say he feared it anymore. His life had been a tragic play, but he could blame no one but himself. On his journey to purge himself he had come across an artifact that could have given him what had once been his most coveted dream, the Stone of the Immortals. With its power he could have ascended to the status of a true Immortal, but he knew in his heart that if he chose that path he would truly lose himself forever in the darkness. And so Happosai, forgotten son of the Oda, chose to fade and pass from the world. In truth, he felt this was the only time in his life that he made the right choice.

Happosai rose and held the now packed box in front of him. The power it would take to transport himself halfway around the world and back again would likely shave years off his life if not outright kill him. It needed to be done. With the last bit of divine sight left to him, he knew this in his bones.

Happosai drew his power around his body, forming a dark cloud. He vanished from his native shores.

* * *

Happosai reappeared in a room in England. The boy Ranma shot out of his bed when he felt his master's arrival. Not that the boy would ever acknowledge him as such. Happosai had always been grateful for that no matter how much he complained.

"Oh, its you old letch. Whad'dya want?" Ranma took a moment to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm here on official business of the school Ranma." Happosai sat on the floor and placed the box in front of him on the floor. After gesturing for Ranma to sit across from him he continued. "I have already given you the title of Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, but that is not the only school I hold that title for. Though you have no training in this school, I wish to give you the training scrolls I have made for the first school I made."

"Ranma, I entrust you with the continuation, and the redemption of the Black Sun School of the Blade. The scrolls I have left in this case will explain all things. Please do not read the scrolls sealed with red twine until after you receive word of my death. My time will soon come, and I will embrace it. I am so very tired after all these years. Will you accept this responsibility Ranma?"

Ranma sat silent for a moment. It was rare that Happosai was ever serious in any way, though he new the old goat was capable of it.

"Yes Master Happosai, I will accept the responsibility."

"You lifted a great weight from this old man's shoulders then boy. So, on to the associated gift. I know you know little of your family history, so I will tell you this little fact that you will likely not care for. I told myself I would never let you know this, but I have come to the decision that you deserve to know. I am your great grandfather on your mother's side. I will pause now for your screams." The wrinkled old man waited a moment before realizing the boy was too shocked to reply.

"So, in this box is a sword that has been in the family for many generations. The scroll sealed with green twine will tell you the history of the blade. I cannot emphasize enough how important it is that you never lose this."

Happosai opened the box and looked upon the blade. The sword had worn many shapes throughout the years. Originally it had been made of bronze and vaguely resembled a Roman gladius in shape. As weaponry changed throughout the years, so did its shape reflect what people thought it should be. Now the strait, single edged blade lay in a emerald green scabbard that was painted with black lines that resembles scales. The hilt was wrapped in emerald green hide that Happosai recognized as belonging to a dragon. He was a bit irritated by that even if it wasn't real hide from a dragon. He lifted the blade out and handed it to Ranma, gesturing that he should draw it. The blade had rippling marks down its length that again resembled scales or the surfaces of a gently flowing stream. The edge was sharper than a normal sword's, as there was no need to worry about burrs dulling the edge if one parried a blow. The enchanted steel could stand up to the fires of a volcano.

Happosai stood and took a step back before again addressing his great grandson. "Goodbye Ranma. It is possible we won't meet again. I hope that you treat the blade far better than I." With that he left his student still standing in the darkened room, too shocked to even move.

* * *

Happosai arrived back in Japan and immediately fell to the ground. He could feel his heart trying to continue to beat despite its lack of energy. After a time laying on the floor, not knowing whether he would live or die, he finally decided that his time was not yet up. He would sleep, recover his energies and live to plague the ward for a bit longer. Idly he thought of what else he could do. Finally he decided that it was about time he took his lazy students on another trip. After all, he still hadn't forgiven his grandson-in-law for abandoning Nodoka all those years ago. Soun had abandoned his daughters as well, even if he had never left them. True, Happosai himself was guilty of far worse, but nobody ever said life was fair and he had a bit of trouble feeling bad about anything where Genma was concerned. Hmmmmm. He had always wanted to do a panty rain in the Imperial Palace. No. He would not break the understanding he had come to with the Crown all those years ago. To do so would jeopardize the protection he had arranged for his descendants. Maybe an American Military base. They let women in now and they were bound to have some good silky darlings. Dodging bullets would be good for them. If one of them happened to get nailed, coughGenmacough, he could count it as a good deed and maybe he could get Nodoka to marry a man that was actually worth something. I know a few pressure points that will slow him down a bit and he'll never know the difference until its too late. Soun… I'll have to think about that.

AN: Yes, Happosai is at least a fair amount serious about getting rid of Genma. We'll just have to see.


End file.
